U
by heyitsmds
Summary: U (you, kamu, untukmu, dirimu) semua tentang mu, keraguan, ambisi, emosi untukmu Segala hal yg ada di dlm diriku Semua berakhir padamu, sejauh apapun ku berpikir, sejauh apapun ku berlari. Semuanya akan kembali tertuju padamu .. Kyungsoo. /Kaisoo/Hunsoo/Chansoo/GS/PG-17/Romance-Hurt/rated T [DISCONTINUED im sorry]
1. U : Prolog

Author :

 **anggimds, mirapark, hani_mi**

* * *

U (you, kamu, untukmu, dirimu) semua tentang mu, keraguan, ambisi, emosi untukmu Segala hal yg ada di dlm diriku Semua berakhir padamu, sejauh apapun ku berpikir, sejauh apapun ku berlari. Semuanya akan kembali tertuju padamu .. Park Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Sudah siap?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Bibir kissablenya tertarik untuk tersenyum pada namja berpostur tinggi di hadapannya. Anggukan yang diberikan olehnya membuat namja itu tersenyum lalu menyuruh adik kesayangannya ini untuk mendekat. Mata bulat itu terpejam sebentar kala wajahnya bertemu dengan dada bidang milik kakak lekakinya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini." Namja itu tersenyum lirih.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke negara asalmu gadis kecil."

"Yak!Park Chanyeol!" Pelukan itu terlepas dalam hitungan detik. Bibir itu mengerucut lucu dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Sementara Namja bermarga 'Park' itu terkekeh melihat adiknya merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Oppa~ aku ini sudah dewasa. Aku sudah masuk Universitas. Jangan terus mengataki aku gadis kecil. Aku sudah besar." Rengeknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kemari Park Kyungsoo. Biar Oppamu ini memeluk mu lagi."

Gadis itu menurut. Melingkarkan tangannya erat tepat di pinggang Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak (lagi). Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangat sang kakak.

"Sekarang. Aku hanya memilikimu Oppa. Hanya kau keluargaku yang masih berada bersamaku setelah Halmeoni dan orangtua kita pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku Oppa. Tolong biarkan aku tetap berada disampingmu." Kecupan hangat Kyungsoo rasakan di atas kepalanya..

"Begitupun aku Soo. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Aku akan menjagamu sepenuh tenaga yang aku miliki. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis atau Eomma dan Appa akan menghukumku jika aku membuat putri cantiknya ini menangis."

"Berjanjilah Oppa." Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol. Itu dikarenakan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang terpaut jauh sekali.

"Ya. Aku berjanji.." Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Senyum itu yang menenangkan Kyungsoo. Senyum itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa dilindungi. Ah, Kyungsoo rindu sekali kepada kakaknya ini. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol terkekeh. Meskipun sekarang adiknya sudah beranjak dewasa, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang manja pada kakaknya. Sifat dari kecilnya tak akan pernah berubah. Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat juga sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka sudah kembali bersama - sama.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis yatim piatu yang baru memasuki sekolah tingkat akhir. Diumurnya yang menginjak 8 tahun, Kyungsoo ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang dilakukan pada saat perjalanan bisnis ke China. Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu masih kecil merasa sangat terpukul. Dia sulit menerima semua kenyataannya. Hingga ia memilih ikut bersama neneknya untuk tinggal di Jepang demi menghilangkan trauma atas kepergian orangtuanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memilih untuk tetap berada di Seoul bersama bibi dan Pamannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo dijemput Oleh Chanyeol untuk kembali ke Seoul karena kini sang nenek telah tiada, dan Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di negeri orang. Selain itu, Kyungsoo kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena Chanyeol satu-satunya saudara yang Kyungsoo miliki.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Pria itu duduk tepat dihadapan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan sang ayah yang menatapnya begitu tajam. Namun, si pria seakan tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Pria itu tetap santai menatap kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan, ini sudah terjadi terlalu sering dan dia sudah bosan dengan bentakan, cacian, bahkan tamparan yang sering diberikan sang ayah.

"Lagi?"

Pria itu diam.

"Apa kau tidak punya malu? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti ini?!"

"Yeobo~ tenanglah." satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana mengusap punggung sang suami lembut demi menenangkan suaminya yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang kau perbuat Kim Jongin! Tidak bisakah kau menjadi anak yang berbakti dan berprestasi dibidang pendidikan ataupun yang lainnya?! Kenapa kau terus membuatku malu dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, Huh?! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya di bulan ini Appa dipanggil karena ulahmu yang memukuli temanmu sendiri hingga babak belur!"

 _BRAK!_

"Ya! Aku memang hanya bisa membuatmu malu! Aku memang anak kurang ajar! Aku memang anak durhaka! Anak yang tidak tahu diri! Aku bodoh! Aku berbeda dengan putra tercintamu itu! Dia pintar, baik, dan pastinya dia berbakti kepadamu! Dan aku manusia terbodoh yang kau anggap anak! Aku muak dengan keluarga ini!"

 _PLAK_!

"Yeobo! Hentikan!" Nyonya Oh berteriak pada suaminya yang telah menampar Jongin cukup keras. Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Bisanya hanya memakai kekerasan. Pantas saja eomma meninggalkanmu. Karena kau brengsek!" Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah terdengar suara pekikan nyaring seorang wanita.

"Apa? Kau mau menamparku lagi? Tak bosan, huh? Memang benar kan apa yang aku ucapkan? Kau lelaki sialan. Kau menyakiti eommaku!" Jongin menahan tangan tuan Kim yang hendak menamparnya. Ia menatap tajam pada sang ayah. Nafas keduanya begitu memburu dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

"Jika kau malu punya anak sepertiku! Kau tidak perlu mencantumkan namaku dalam daftar keluarga ini Tuan Kim!"

Jongin berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh, Wanita paruh baya itu menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Kita belum selesai, Kim Jongin!" Setelahnya, terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibanting keras.

Inilah yang selalu terjadi dikeluarga Kim. Jongin si pemberontak dan sang ayah yang penuh emosi. Sebenarnya, Jongin dulunya adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat sayang kepada ibunya, karena ia selalu bersama sang ibu disaat ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Namun, saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, ia berubah. Ia semakin menjadi nakal saat hak asuhnya dimiliki oleh sang ayah. Dan semakin menjadi - jadi saat sang ayah menikah dengan Nyonya Oh, Jongin menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Dan dia menjadi terpukul saat ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang selama ini disembunyikan dari keluarganya. Ketahuilah, saat masih kecil otak Jongin memiliki ingatan dan pemikiran yang Kuat. Ia tidak menyukai ibu tirinya, karena bagi Jongin, mendiang ibunya tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun.

Ibu Tiri Jongin sebenarnya adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia mengurusi Jongin kecil hingga dewasa seperti sekarang. Dari pernikahan dengan Nyonya Oh, Ayah Jongin dikaruniai seorang Putra yang berbeda 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang adik, Jongin merasa perhatian sang ayah berkurang dan lebih terfokus pada saudara tirinya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, adiknya begitu pintar dan kelakuannya lebih sopan. Jongin pemberontak dan saudaranya adalah tipe anak penurut. Sifat keduanya berbanding terbalik. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin menjadi seperti ini.

Untungnya, tuan Kim adalah pemilik sebagian saham di universitas Jongin. Jadi Jongin terhindar dari DO maupun skorsing. Bila itu memang terjadi, Jongin malah merasa senang. Ia bisa bebas, tidak mengikuti kelas dosennya yang rasanya seperti penjara baginya. Jadi, jika ia berbuat onar, Jongin akan diberi hukuman setelah kelas dosen yang mengajar selesai, sehingga tidak mengganggu proses belajar. Seperti membersihkan WC kampus di bagian belakang yang jarang dipakai, menyabuti rumput yang sudah tinggi di lapangan, mengecat tembok gedung yang sedang dibangun, menyapu sampah yang berserakan di kantin umum kampusnya, membersihkan ruang kelas, dan lain - lain. Intinya, Jongin itu babu di kampusnya. Tapi dia sering menghiraukan hukuman itu, dan itu membuat hukumannya semakin bertumpuk. Bodo amat, pikirnya.

Ya, inilah Kim Jongin yang sekarang. Menjadi berandal karena sebuah kebencian.

* * *

Halooo... Daku comeback dengan ff baruuu wkwk. Ini ff collab sama temen line wkwk si mirachnyl38 sama kak hani (gtw unamenya apa) :v dalam rangka collab, jadi pairnya vote dan sebagai warga negara demokrasi yg baik, gue nurut aja asal ada kyungsoo wkwk :v

Jadi... How? Ada yg penasaran? Mau dilanjut? Komen ok ^^

Ada yg punya line? Add line ku oke, id mdsksoo :v lets be friends ^^

Ttd

 **Anggi**


	2. U 1 : Oh, boy

Author :

 **anggimds, mirapark, hani_mi**

* * *

 **U Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Oh Boy**

* * *

 _"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan XOXO Air dengan tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan. Penerbangan ke Seoul akan kita tempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam dan 20 menit dengan ketinggian jelajah 32.000 kaki di atas permukaan air laut. Perlu kami sampaikan bahwa penerbangan XOXO Air ini adalah tanpa asap rokok-"_

Terdengar suara announcement yang menandakan bahwa pesawat yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol naiki telah Take off.

"Gugup, hmm?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jujur saja. Ini kali pertamamu naik pesawat setelah sekian lama, bukan?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Memasang tampang konyol. Mencoba meledek adiknya.

"Yak Oppa! Hentikan. Itu menjijikan sekali!" Kyungsoo mendorong keras wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sampai kepala Chanyeol terpental kebelakang cukup keras sehingga mengakibatkan Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Seharusnya oppa lihat wajah oppa yang konyol tadi."

Chanyeol meringis. Lehernya ngilu. Kyungsoo memang kejam. Jangan pernah meremehkannya hanya karena badannya yang mungil. Badan memang mungil, tapi tenaganya cukup besar. Itu semua berkat tinggal dengan Neneknya di desa yang hidupnya masih serba tradisional. Semua pekerjaan dikerjakan secara manual. Dan percayalah, bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah gadis yang polos.

"Kau mau mematahkan leher oppamu yang Tampan ini, huh?"

"Hehehe. Mianhae" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan. Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk ikut terkekeh.

 _"-sebelum lepas landas kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk menegakan sandaran kursi, menutup dan mengunci meja-meja kecil yang masih terbuka dihadapan anda, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan membuka penutup jendela. Atas nama XOXO Air kapten Willis dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas mengucapkan selamat menikmati penerbangan ini, dan terima kasih atas pilihan anda untuk terbang bersama XOXO Air."_

"Sama - sama cantik." Kyungsoo yang baru selesai merapatkan sabuk pengamannya menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu tertawa. Chanyeol membalas ucapan sang pramugari yang sedang menyampaikan announcement tadi. Memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang besar bagi Chanyeol menjadi lelucon tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi, selebih dari itu Chanyeol adalah kakak yang sungguh bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah. Oppa akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan tidak lupa untuk memberi kecupan hangat tepat di kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Nafas Kyungsoo mulai teratur tak lama setelah Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ini adalah waktu makan malam bagi keluarga Kim. Terlihat Nyonya Oh yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ia sedang memindahkan masakannya dari dapur ke meja makan. Nyonya Oh tersenyum kala melihat sang Suami berjalan menghampirinya.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Nyonya Oh tersenyum. Tuan Kim tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil.

Tuan Kim mengabsen menu makanan yang dibuat istrinya. Masakan favoritnya semua, dan juga masakan favorit Jongin. Tunggu. Jongin?

"apa yg dilakukan anak itu?" tatapan tuan kim menajam. menegang seketika mendengar Suara suaminya yang berubah sedikit dingin.

"J- Jongin ada dikamar nya. Sudahlah yeobo Jongin pasti butuh waktu menenangkan dirinya. Kumohon jangan terlalu keras padanya?" perlahan tuan kim menurunkan emosi nya.

"Kim Jongin. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yng harus kulakukan padanya."Ny. Oh menepuk punggung suami nya pelan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih tenang menghadapinya Yeobo. Dia sudah sedih karena Ibunya pergi. Kau harus mahami perasaannya. Dia hanya memilikimu, Dia pasti ingin diperhatikan lebih. Kumohon.. Jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Tuan Kim menghela nafasya berat. Istrinya benar. Mungkin ia terlalu mendidik Jongin terlalu keras sehingga anak itu menjadi pembangkang dan sulit untuk diberi arahan.

Tuan Kim mulai Khawatir. Ia tau sekali kemana Putranya itu pergi dan inilah yang ia tidak suka dari Jongin. Beradalan..

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jongin turun dari mobil sport mewahnya. Lalu ia berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang kecil. Di depan pintu masuk terdapat dua orang yang sedang berjaga. Dua orang itu langsung berdiri bersamaan tatkala melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Hai Kim! Kau datang?" Salah satu penjaga itu memulai pembicaraan, Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Mereka sudah berkumpul sedari tadi, menunggumu." Petugas yang kedua menambahkan. Jongin mengangguk - angguk paham.

"Ok Jackson, Mark. Thanks for your information."

"Sure." Jackson membukakan pintu untuk Jongin, dan Jonginpun masuk ke dalam gedung kecil itu.

Kesan pertama saat mulai memasuki tempat ini adalah berisik. Tempat ini begitu ramai, berbanding terbalik jika dilihat dari luar, terlihat begitu sepi. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh musik Disco dan orang - orang yang mabuk. Penuh bir - bir seharga minimal 6 digit angka dan wanita berpakaian minim. Ini adalah surganya orang kaya. Bisa juga sebagai tempat pelampiasan disaat dirimu sedang stress. Jongin? Jangan tanyakan, dia adalah pelanggan di bar ini. Itulah alasan kenapa ia begitu dekat dengan 2 penjaga tadi. Tak perlu kartu identitas untuk masuk ketempat ini. Hell, Siapa yang tidak tau Kim Jongin? Hanya orang pedalaman yang mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Apalagi pemilik bar ini adalah ayah temannya, Kim Junmyeon. Anak dari pengusaha otomotif besar. Dan tidak jarang ia akan selalu mendapat Bonus dari Junmyeon.

"Jongin-ah!" Bibir Jongin tertarik keatas. Dia tersenyum kala melihat semua temannya.

"Hei Brother? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sahabat dekat Jongin yang berkepala kotak itu menarik Jongin untuk berpelukan secara lelaki.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Nini?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan menekankan kata Nini dan sengaja dikeraskan. Yang lain mengikuti Suho dengan terus meneriaki nama Nini dengan heboh. Temannya memang usil.

"Don't call me with that name, stupid."

Junmyeon berdehem sebentar untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Ada masalah? Kau telat 1 jam dari jadwal pertemuan." lelaki berkepala kotak itu kembali bertanya. Sebut saja Kim Jongdae. Anak dari pengacara yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Jongdae sama saja dengan Jongin. Sifat keduanya tak berbeda jauh. Tapi, Jongdae sedikit lebih penurut dibanding Jongin.

"Maaf. Ada sedikit urusan tadi." Jongin mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Bilang saja kau Tertidur, Pabbo!" Bantal sofa di ruang VIP yang kini mereka tempati melayang begitu saja tepat mengenai wajah Jongin.

"Junmyeon hyung!" Jongin memekik. Junmyeon terkekeh. Pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Jongin dan Jongdae itu memang sedikit usil.

"Ya ya ya, kami tau apa urusanmu itu." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Masalah tadi pagi bukan? Batu hantam dengan Taeyeong?" Jongin mengangguk sambil mengunyah snack. Dia lapar. Dan tak sempat makan malam.

"Yang nanti, jadi kan?" suara itu berseru setelah pintu ruang VIP ditutup. Lelaki yang sedikit mirip dengan Jongin itu bernama Lee Taemin.

"Tentu. Jam 10 bukan?" Taemin mengangguk.

"Kau pasti menang, Jongin" Taemin menyemangati Jongin sembari mengangkat tangan kanan yang mengepal ke udara. Jongin terkekeh. "Pasti Tae."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bersiap - siap. Dan untukmu Jongin, pesan apa saja yang kau mau." Junmyeon menepuk pundak Jongin sembari tersenyum. Lalu terdengar teman - temannya yang lain melayangkan protes kepada Junmyeon.

"Yak! Sekali-kali berilah kami Bonus. Kau ini pelit sekali sih!"

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Hhhh~ senangnya bisa kembali." Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum menatap suasana bandara yang begitu ramai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sampai dengan selamat di Seoul. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak datang ke tanah kelahirannya. Dan ia sangat merindukan Seoul.

"Bahagia sekali hm? Welcome back to Seoul, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kita cari Paman dan Bibi."

"Paman dan Bibi menjemput kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja"

"Kyungsoo rindu paman dan bibi" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit serak, menahan tangis. Mereka adalah Paman dan Bibinya Kyungsoo. Zhang Zouyi dan Park Eunhee. Park Eunhee adalah adik kandung dari Ayah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Beliau menikah dengan lelaki berdarah China. Suaminya itu sangat baik terhadap Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan. "Sudah sudah jangan menangis. Paman dan bibi juga merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah besar sekarang. Cantik sekali." Eunhee mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang. Sudah larut malam." Zouyi menepuk - nepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa Yixing Eonni tidak ikut menjemput?" Eunhee tersenyum. Yixing adalah putri dari Eunhee dan Zouyi. Dia hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eonnimu tengah sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir. Dia menunggu dirumah."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan sambil memeluk Bibinya dari samping. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

Tidak ada yang tau jika saat ini Chanyeol tengah tersenyum melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad dalam hatinya, bahwa dirinya tak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo dan akan melindunginya sekuat yang ia bisa.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

 _Broom Broom Broom_

Suara mesin mobil beradu memerangi keheningan malam. Sudah larut memang, tapi ditempat ini ramai sekali.

Jongin yang sedang duduk di jok kemudi mobilnya menatap tajam seseorang yang berada di sebelah mobilnya yang wajahnya sama babak belur dengannya. Taeyeong, lelaki itu pun balas menatap tak kalah tajam. Sebentar lagi, pertarungan sengit akan dimulai. Mereka memutuskan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara adu balap mobil. Taeyeong yang menantang, dan Jongin menerimanya. Jongin yakin ia akan menang, karena selama ini dialah yang selalu memenangkan balapan ini.

Aba - aba dimulai. Teriak - teriakan heboh teman - temannya terdengar nyaring. Jongin terkekeh. Ia tak akan mengecewakan teman - temannya yang sudah berkorban pita suara untuk meneriakinya.

 _Tiga_!

Jongin Fokus

 _Dua_!

Kau pasti bisa!

 _Satu_!

Brummm! Mobil Jongin melesat begitu cepat. Awalan yang bagus. Mobil Jongin terus memimpin, tapi saat sampai di tikungan, mobil Taeyeong berhasil mendahuluinya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Jongin.

Dengan segala gas berkecepatan Full Jongin berhasil meninggalkan Taeyong Jauh dari hadapannya.

Tapi tiba - tiba di depan terdapat mobil. Tunggu! Itu- Jongin dalam bahaya. Itu Mobil Polisi.

"Holly shit!" Jongin membanting setir. Ia menikuk tajam. Memutar balik dan mencari jalan lain.

Alunan nada telepon terdengar, Jongin langsung mengambil handphone nya lalu menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa melihat ID panggilannya. "APA?!"

"Kau dijebak, Jongin. Taeyeong ternyata memberitahu pamannya yang seorang polisi bahwa sekarang ada balapan liar. Cepatlah putar balik!"

"Kau telat, Hyung. Sekarang aku telah menjadi buronan polisi." Mobil polisi sekarang sedang mengejarnya. Ada jalan pintas!

 _Citttt_ t

Jongin membanting setir menuju jalan pintas. Mobil Jongin berhasil, tp mobil polisi tidak. Mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik.

"Dimana kau sekarang?!"

"Jalan raya." Jalan raya pilihan benar. Kau bisa bersembunyi di balik kendaraan lain.

Untung saja masih ramai. Jongin sedikit lega. Taeyeong brengsek. "Kau sendiri dimana?"

"Menuju bar bersama Taemin dan Jongdae Kau hati - hati di jalan tetap Fokus. Sampai bertemu disana."

"Hmm. Baiklah Hyung."

 _PIP_

Jongin mematikan sambungan telephonenya. Lampu merah! Mobil Jongin berhenti. Dia membanting kepalanya ke kemudi dan mendesah kasar. Hari yang berat, pikirnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping melihat - lihat toko diseberang jalan. Tiba - tiba matanya membulat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Itu Taeyeong! Disana terlihat Taeyeong dan teman - temannya yang sedang bersenda gurau.

Hati Jongin memanas. Ia hendak turun begitu saja dari mobilnya jikalau tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Taeyeong dan teman - temannya hilang, digantikan oleh sosok gadis cantik yang sedang bergurau dengan keluarganya. Jendela mobil mereka dibuka lebar, tapi hanya jendela tepat si gadis itu duduk. Jongin tertarik untuk memperhatikannya, lagipula jendela Jongin sudah ada pelindungnya. Jongin ikut terkekeh kala mereka terkekeh, ia jadi rindu keluarganya yang dulu. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Tapi ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi si gadis yang sedang cemberut lucu.

 **.**

 **-U-**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja Kau?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat suara sang ayah menginstrupsinya. Jongin baru kembali tengah malam. Dan ternyata sang ayah masih terjaga ditemani oleh istrinya.

Jongin seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah santai sambil memegang Jaket kulit yang ia sampir di bahu kirinya. Tuan Kim Sunwoo hendak bangkit, Namun tangan lembut istrinya langsung menahan pergerakannya.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat. Yang terpenting dia sudah kembali. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

Tuan Kim mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kaki sang istri.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kasar. Telentang sembari memejamkan mata.

 _fiuhhh_

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Berusaha merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia lelah sekali. Berbagai masalah terus berdatangan hari ini. Ketika ia hendak memasuki alam mimpi, tiba - tiba terdengar suara menginstrupsinya.

 _Tok tok tok._

 _Ceklek_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar tidur Jongin yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Jongin segera membuka matanya. "Apakah semuanya baik - baik saja?" Suara lembut seorang perempuan paruh baya ke arahnya. Ibu tirinya. Jongin mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Nyonya Oh dan mencoba terpejam kembali.

"Kau sedang balapan liar lagi, bukan?" Nyonya Oh tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, takut Jongin akan mengusirnya nanti jika ia mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin menjawab dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini, Jongin? Appa mu menghawatirkanmu, begitupun juga aku." Suara Nyonya Oh terdengar serak, matanya berkaca - kaca. Ia tau Jongin itu sebenarnya rapuh, tapi ia bersikap jantan dan seolah - olah tak membutuhkan siapapun. Faktanya adalah Jongin itu kesepian. Tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu yang disayanginya tidaklah mudah. Nyonya Oh ingin sekali memeluk Jongin, memberinya kasih sayang yang selama ini tak ada yang memberikannya. Ayahnya sebenarnya menyayanginya, tapi dengan cara yang salah. Dengan cara yang kasar sehingga Jongin menjadi kasar dan temperamental.

 _'Aku menjadi seperti ini itu juga berkatmu.'_ , bisik Jongin dalam hati.

"Pergilah." Jongin berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri ketika tiba - tiba bayangan masa kecilnya dahulu yang bahagia, lalu hancur ketika ayah dan ibunya berpisah.

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang nyaman untuk tidur. Cepatlah tidur, esok kau ada kelas pagi. Selamat malam, Jongin. Aku menyayangimu." Itulah pesan terakhir Nyonya Oh sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Jongin dengan senyuman tulus menghiasi bibirnya meskipun Jongin tak dapat melihatnya.

Nyonya Oh memang tidak bersalah. Ia begitu baik sedari dulu kepada Jongin dan juga begitu perhatian. Tapi entahlah, Jongin hanya tak bisa menerimanya, tak bisa menerima kenyataan dan tak bisa melupakan masalalu. Ia terjebak di masalalu nya sehingga menjadi dendam seperti ini. Ia tak bisa merelakannya, dari dulu. Dan entah sampai kapan.

Jongin membuka matanya. Matanya memerah. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis. Jongin tidaklah cengeng. Terakhir ia menangis saat ibunya meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah kembali. Sudah lama sekali.

Setelah itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke lemari baju untuk mengganti pakaian dan tidur dengan lelap.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Kyungsooyahhhhh cepatlah sedikit! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan lantang sambil mengikat tali sepatu Vans nya.

 _Ctakkk_

"Argghhh" Chanyeol mengaduh. Bibinya tadi tiba - tiba datang ke arahnya lalu menyentil dahi bangsatnya, salah satu properti yang dibanggakannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Kyungsoo dengan menghampirinya ke kamarnya, bukannya teriak - teriak seperti tadi. Ini bukanlah hutan, Park Chanyeol." Eunhae yang masih mengenakan apron itu berkacak pinggang.

"Dan aku juga bukanlah tarzan, bibiku tercinta." Eunhae melotot. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari mengusap usap dahinya yang barusan terkena korban penganiayaan. Chanyeol itu usil. Ke siapapun itu, terutama perempuan. Jadi, jangan heran jika tubuh Chanyeol biru - biru. Itulah hasil karya orang - orang yang kesal dengannya. Chanyeol juga fine - fine saja dengan itu. Dasar sarap.

"Oppa, kajja!" Mereka semua tersentak karena suara lengkingan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang turun dari tangga itu tersenyum manis.

"Astaga! Sepertinya rumahku akan segera menjadi hutan karena kalian berdua." Chanyeol terkekeh. _'Seharusnya_ _bibi senang,_ _rumahnya akan_ _menjadi ramai_. _Bukan_ _begitu?_ ', pikir Chanyeol.

"Dan astaga Park Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pakaianmu? Kau akan pergi ke universitas mu yang baru dengan penampilan seperti ini?!" Eunhae berteriak heboh. Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. Apa yang salah dengan bajunya? Ripped jeans dark blue favoritnya dipadukan dengan sweeter hitam bertuliskan 'Ordinary Girl' di bagian depan dan dimasukkannya sweeter bagian depannya kedalam celana lalu dikeluarkan sedikit, tp bagian belakangnya dibiarkan karena sweeternya itu terlalu panjang dan tak lupa sepatu converse hitamnya dan juga tas berwarna coklat muda yang disampirkannya di pundak. Tidak salah bukan? Ini sangat Kyungsoo style sekali. Sederhana tapi terlihat menawan. Ia memang sedikit tomboy, tidak seperti Yixing yang sering memakai rok atau gaun. Oh ya, Yixing. Kemana Yixing eonni nya itu?

"Bibi, kemana Yixing eonni?"

"Dia sudah berangkat sedari tadi dengan pamanmu." Universitas Yixing memanglah berbeda dari Universitas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo nanti. Jeonguk University adalah nama Universitas Yixing. Yixing selalu berangkat dengan Zouyi karena arah jalan mereka sama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo nanti satu Universitas dengan Chanyeol, di Kyunghee University. Dan tentu ia nantinya berangkat dengan oppanya itu. Terbiasa di Tokyo mengakibatkan lupa jalanan Seoul.

"Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo. Cepat gantilah pakaianmu dengan memakai baju wanita." Kyungsoo mencebik. _'Hei, ini kan juga pakaian wanita.'_ , pikirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah bibi. Lagipula aku dan Chanyeol oppa sedang terburu - buru. Kajja oppa." Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar. Ia lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum - senyum tidak jelas. "Yak! Tunggu!" Mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan menoleh was - was ke arah Eunhae.

"Ini bekalmu. Aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, jadi harus dimakan." Dikarenakan mereka berdua belum sarapan, Eunhae memberikan bekalnya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Kyungsoo sih senang jika diberi bekal, berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol yang menolak. Alasannya sih tidak mau merepotkan, tapi sebenarnya ia lebih memilih uang saku daripada bekal. Cerdas sekali.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dahulu bibi." Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada Eunhae sembari melambaikan tangan.

Eunhae membalas lambaian mereka sembari tersenyum lebar. "Ne. Annyeong~ hati - hati. Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Kyungsoo mengangguk sedangkan Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya. Anaknya kini bertambah satu. Ia bahagia Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama kembali.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

 _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Suara alarm yang memekikkan telinga memenuhi isi kamar Jongin. Jongin bergegas bangun dan mematikan dering alarm yang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Jongin menguap lebar dan memuletkan tubuhnya. Saat ia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya, tiba - tiba saja ia membuka matanya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan di kampus. Jongin mendengus.

 _Argghhhh_

Jongin menghentak - hentakkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah kesal hingga membuat selimutnya terjatuh. Ia malas sekali untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi masalahnya ini penting sekali. Ia mendesah kasar lalu pergi menyiapkan diri. Setelah rapi, ia siap untuk berangkat.

Hari ini Jongin mengenakan kaos hitam polos dipadukan dengan jaket denim coklatnya dan ripped jeans hitam dengan sneakers hitam putihnya dan terakhir, tas punggung yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya dan tak lupa rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa menggunakan pomade mahal. Ayo bertaruh, berat tas punggung Jongin sangatlah ringan. Bagaimana tidak? Isinya hanya ada satu buku yang masih bersih, belum tercoret tulisan apapun. Kecuali dibagian belakangnya yang ia isi dengan coretan - coretan tidak jelas, atau ketika ia sedang bosan mendengarkan ocehan sang dosen, ia akan menggambar dosennya dengan asal - asalan diimbuhi dengan kata - kata seperti monster, alien dan lain - lainnya. Pernah ia ketahuan sekali, dulu. Mr. Lee, dosen paling killer seantero kampus memergokinya sedang menggambar dirinya dengan wajah yang seram dengan tulisan Monster Lee. Akhirnya ia dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan hingga jam mengajar Mr. Lee dikelasnya itu habis. Jongin sih sanggup - sanggup saja. Dan hari itu menjadi suatu keberkahan bagi semua gadis di seluruh kampusnya. Bisa melihat Jongin dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya makin menambah kadar keseksian dalam diri Jongin. Tontonan gratis yang sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Disana, ia sudah disambut dengan ibu tirinya yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mau berangkat? Kemarilah. Sarapanlah dahulu sebelum berangkat." Jongin melirik ke arah meja makan. Disana ada ayam goreng kesukaannya. Ia meneguk ludah. "Aku memasakkan ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Kemarilah Jongin, makanlah bersamaku." Dengan mantap, Jongin berjalan menuju meja makan. Rasa lapar mematahkan rasa gengsinya. Nyonya Oh tersenyum senang. Jongin memang sedikit melunak pada Nyonya Oh, karena Nyonya Oh bersikap lembut kepadanya dibandingkan Ayahnya.

"Aku memasakkan semua khusus untukmu. Appamu tadi tiba - tiba berangkat ke kantor pagi - pagi sekali. Jadi ia tak bisa sarapan bersama kita." Ah, pantas saja ayahnya tidak nampak sedari tadi. Jongin bernafas lega, ia terbebas dari omelan ayahnya.

"Jja. Nikmati sarapanmu. Selamat makan." Jongin menerima piring berisi makanan yang Nyonya Oh ambilkan untuknya. Nyonya Oh tersenyum senang. Jarang sekali ia dan Jongin makan bersama seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Nyonya Oh lebih memilih mengabadikan momen ini mengesampingkan sarapannya. Ia bisa sarapan sendiri nantinya, sedangkan momen Jongin saat ini sangatlah langka. Nyonya Oh memandangi Jongin yang sedang memakan masakannya dengan lahap dalam diam. Nyonya Oh tersenyum. Jongin sudah dewasa. Dia sangat tampan. Pasti banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya.

"Jongin, Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

 _Uhuk uhuk_

Nyonya Oh segera memberikan segelas air putih pada Jongin yang tiba - tiba tersedak. "Aigoo.. Pelan - pelan saja makannya." Nyonya Oh menghampiri Jongin lalu menepuk - nepuk kecil leher bagian belakangnya.

"Aku selesai." Jongin berdiri dan berjalan kegarasi. "Ne ne. Hati - hati dijalan!" Nyonya Oh tersenyum geli.

Jongin mendengus. ' _Kekasih apanya',_ bisiknya dalam hati. Mood nya berubah menjadi buruk. Ia memang tak pandai dalam hal seperti itu.

Jongin berjalan ke mobil lamborghininya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Ia memerhatikan mobilnya dengan teliti dari atas sampai bawah. Di bagian atas sepertinya tidak ada masalah, semua baik baik saja. Dibagian bawah, ia memeriksa ban nya. Dan astaga! Ternyata dua ban mobil belakangnya pecah. Jongin menggeram.

Sialan.

Ini pasti kelakuan ayahnya. Inilah resiko ketahuan mengikuti balapan liar. Tapi untung saja Jongin mempunyai kendaraan lain, yakni motor ninja pemberian pamannya. Ia memang jarang mengendarai ninjanya itu. Ia akan mengendarainya jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan ingin menikmati sejuknya angin. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat. Jongin tersenyum, ia bersyukur mempunyai dua kendaraan yang bisa ia andalkan.

Ia lalu segera menaiki ninjanya dan memakai helm teropongnya. Setelah itu, Jongin dan ninjanya melesat membelah keramaian Seoul.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Dunia seakan berputar. Jika ini animasi, di atas kepalanya akan terdapat burung - burung kecil berputar - putar mengelilingi kepalanya. Saat ini kepala Kyungsoo sedang pusing. Ia baru tahu jika oppa nya itu mengebut ketika mengendarai mobil. Gila. Mentang - mentang sudah mempunyai Surat Izin Mengemudi sendiri, ia jadi mengendarainya dengan ugal - ugalan. _'Sudah terbiasa' ,_ kata Chanyeol. Tak masalah jika Chanyeol mengendarainya sendirian, tapi kini Kyungsoo bersamanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan sadis di kepalanya. Tak perduli jika otak Chanyeol akan menjadi bodoh, yang ia tahu Chanyeol itu memang sudah sinting. Untung saja, Kyungsoo tak sampai muntah. Kalau saja ia muntah, ia pastikan muntahannya itu akan mengotori baju Chanyeol.

"Kajja. Akan ku antar kau ke ruang Tata Usaha." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih dalam mode sebalnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Ia lalu menggandengkan tangan Kyungsoo ke lengannya. Kyungsoo mengeryit. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kajja!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. Lalu mereka berjalan bersampingan dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Kyungsoo itu takut dengan orang asing dan tempat baru. Apalagi sedaritadi disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang usaha, semua orang memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik - bisik. Kyungsoo yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian pun hanya bisa menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memasang senyuman lebarnya. Tebar pesona. Kyungsoo lalu menarik - narik ujung kemeja jeans yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh sembari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oppa, mengapa mereka semua memperhatikan kita?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya mereka semua memperhatikanku. Oppamu ini cukup terkenal di kampus. Jadi, berbanggalah karena mempunyai oppa yang populer." jiwa narsisme Chanyeol sedang mode on. Cih. Tapi itu memang benar adanya. Chanyeol termasuk dalam list the-most-wanted-man di kampusnya. Itu karena Chanyeol yang tampan, ia juga tinggi, suaranya bass nya yang digilai semua perempuan, jago bermain gitar dan drum, selalu tersenyum dan ceria, mudah bersosialisasi, selera humor yang tinggi, dan yah lumayan pintar. Cukup idaman bukan? Tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo yang tahu busuknya Chanyeol.

"Najis." Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. Mulut Kyungsoo memanglah tajam. Setajam golok.

"Mereka semua itu melihatmu, sayang. Karena kau cantik." Kyungsoo bergidik. Oppanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang paling Kyungsoo tidak sukai sembari tersenyum miring, mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang sedang ia peluk. Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit. Tapi ia terkekeh sedetik kemudian. Sinting.

"Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa mereka memperhatikan kita?" Kyungsoo mengangguk penasaran. "Mereka pasti mengira kau adalah kekasihku." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Kyungsoo terperangah kaget.

"Mwoyaaa?!" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Jja. Kita sudah sampai. Ini ruang Tata Usahanya. Masuklah, kekasihku yang cantik." Chanyeol mengusak ujung kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Yakk!" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Pergi sana!" Kyungsoo menggerutu, _'apa - apaan kekasih? Cih. Gadis mana yang tahan bersama Chanyeol oppa.'_

"Oke oke aku akan pergi ke kantin. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum masuk kelas. Kau masuklah dulu, baru aku akan pergi juga." Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku jeans. Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Takut nanti kau akan diculik." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Terserah." lalu Kyungsoo mengetuk dan membuka pintu Tata Usaha dan memasukinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng kecil sebelum ia dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang pembimbing. Ada - ada saja oppanya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang kedua tangannya masih berada di saku jeans nya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan ke arah kantin sembari bersiul pelan.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sembari memakan permen karet. Sekali - kali ia meniupkan permen karetnya hingga meletus lalu mengulanginya lagi.

"Jongin!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia berhenti berjalan lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat teman - temannya yang tampaknya baru saja sampai di kampus.

"Hoi, bro!" Mereka lalu ber highfive sebagai salam penyapa. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama sama menuju kelasnya. Mereka semua memang satu Jurusan, Jurusan Seni. Berbanding terbalik dengan kemauan orang tua mereka. Tapi apa daya, dengan memaksa pun mereka tetap kekeuh mengambil Jurusan Seni. Gedung Jurusan Seni ada di bagian barat. "Tumben sekali. Kim Jongin sekarang menjadi rajin, huh?" Semua tertawa.

"Sedang bersemangat saja, Tae. Pembalasan dendam." Jongin menyeringai. "Jangan membuat keributan lagi, Jong." Junmyeon menatap tajam Jongin.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Mungkin hanya 'sedikit' keributan." Jongin mengulas senyum licik.

"Seperti belum tau Jongin saja. Kalau tidak ribut, bukan Jongin namanya. Benarkan?" Jongdae menaik - turunkan alisnya. Semua mengangguk dan tertawa. Lalu Jongin merangkul pundak Jongdae erat. "Kau sangat mengerti aku, Mr. Kim Jong." Persamaan awalan nama dan marga membuat kedua nya tertawa. Mereka bersenda gurau disepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung Seni, dan berpisah dikarenakan mereka berbeda angkatan. Jumnyeon dan Jongdae yang sudah semester 5 sedangkan Jongin dan Taemin seangkatan di semester 3.

Jongin dan Taemin memasuki kelas. Suasana kelas yang ramai sekali, dikarenakan si dosen yang mengajar belum masuk, langsung hening ketika Taemin dan Jongin masuk. Mereka berbisik - bisik sambil menunjuk - nunjuk ke arahnya, tetapi Jongin tidak perduli. Jongin segera memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari seseorang. Tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Brengsek.

Jongin berjalan keluar kelas, hendak mencari seseorang itu. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan Taemin yang memanggilnya. Tapi, acara kaburnya gagal dikarenakan Mr. Choi memasuki kelasnya. Menghadang Jongin yang ingin keluar. Jongin mencebik kesal.

"Mau kemana kau, Kim Jongin?" Jongin memutar matanya. "Kau sudah membolos kelasku kemarin untuk berkelahi, bukan? takkan ku biarkan kau lolos lagi. Belajarlah saja dengan rajin dan kembali ke kursimu!" Jongin menghela nafas. Dengan berat hati, ia kembali ke kursi tunggalnya di samping Taemin. Dilihatnya Taemin tertawa mengejek dirinya, dan Jongin membalasnya dengan memberinya jari tengah kepada Taemin.

Lalu Jongin merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dengan tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantal dan memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur. Tapi, ada sebuah suara lembut yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.-"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana, ada seseorang gadis bermata bulat dengan bibirnya yang merah alami berbentuk hati dan berambut hitam lurus sepunggung yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Dahi Jongin mengeryit. Itu kan gadis yang malam itu. Yang ia lihat dimobil bersama keluarganya. Sedang apa dia disini?

"- Park Kyungsoo imnida. Saya pindahan dari Tokyo, Jepang. Bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya." Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis dan membungkuk 90 derajat setelahnya. Dia mahasiswi baru disini? _'Apa peduliku'_ Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke meja.

Setelah perkenalan diri, Kyungsoo dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh Mr. Choi. Ia akhirnya duduk di kursi tunggal sebelah Jongin. Hanya itu satu - satunya kursi yang kosong, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa kursi kosong lagi, tapi katanya sudah diklaim milik seseorang. Setibanya ia di kursinya, orang - orang mulai mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan dan mengintrogasinya. Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan canggung. Dan keramaian itu dihentikan oleh Mr. Choi yang menyuruh seluruh kelas untuk diam dikarenakan proses belajar mengajar akan dilaksanakan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kanannya, seorang pemuda sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya. Ia belum mengetahui pemuda ini. Kyungsoo ragu untuk menyapanya, tampaknya ia sedang tertidur. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Kyungsoo berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Chogiyo..." pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa dia memang tertidur? Atau suaranya kurang keras? _'Mungkin nanti saja.'_ , pikirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tapi tiba - tiba pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada matanya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata sayu dan tajam pemuda itu. Tapi wajahnya penuh bekas lebam, kenapa? Apa ia habis berkelahi?

"Kenapa?"

Sial. Suara rendahnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pesona mata pemuda itu yang memabukkan. "Eh?" Kyungsoo kelagapan sendiri. "Ah, anu." Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

 _'Pabboya'_ , Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Park Kyungsoo. Mahasiswi pindahan dari Jepang. Bangapseumnida." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil di tempat duduknya, lalu menatap si pemuda sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm." Jongin berdehem sambil mengangguk kecil. "Kau akan tau namaku dengan sendirinya nanti." Setelah mengucapkan itu, si pemuda kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Apa - apaan itu?!

Kyungsoo melongo imut, lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Semoga saja ia betah di universitas ini, kelas ini, dan bangku ini. _'Semangat, Kyungsoo!'_ Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum dan mengikuti materi Mr. Choi dengan serius.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jam kelasnya telah berakhir dari 5 menit yang lalu. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memberanikan diri untuk berkeliling sendiri di unversitasnya. Chanyeol oppanya sedang tidak bisa dihubungi, ponselnya mati. Kyungsoo akan memarahi oppanya itu nanti, karena sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk menemani Kyungsoo berkeliling.

Sebenarnya tadi, Kyungsoo telah ditawari untuk ditemani berkeliling oleh teman barunya, Baekhyun dan Minseok namanya. Tetapi, mereka harus pergi ke kantin dahulu untuk membeli makanan, baru bisa mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk berkeliling. Kyungsoo menolak halus, ia kan sudah punya bekal, dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka keramaian. Apalagi kantin umum, tempat mengumpulnya semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi seluruh kampus.

Dan disinilah akhirnya Kyungsoo, mengelilingi universitasnya sendirian sambil mencari tempat makan yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang tepat untuknya. Rooftop. Disini sangat tenang dan angin bertiup sepoi - sepoi. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menghirup udara segar dan menghembuskannya kembali. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Ia memakan bekalnya yang ternyata adalah nasi goreng sosis kesukaannya. Ia mengulum senyumnya lalu memulai memakannya dengan hening sembari melihat pemandangan dari atas sini.

Tetapi ketenangannya tidak lama kemudian diusik dengan suara keributan, debuman dan rintihan yang tiba - tiba terdengar.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Sudah kuduga kau ternyata disini, brengsek." Jongin menyeringai. "Bersembunyi dariku, huh?" Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Licik sekali." Ternyata sedari tadi Taeyeong dan teman - temannya berada di rooftop untuk merokok.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kim?" Taeyeong mengangkat sebelah alisnya menantang. Dua temannya yang lain menyoraki Taeyeong. Jongin datang sendiri, sedangkan Taeyeong bersama Leo dan Ravi.

 _Bukkk_

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjebakku pada polisi, huh?" Jongin menghajar Taeyeong tepat pada wajahnya dan membuatnya tersungkur. Teman - teman Taeyeong membantunya untuk bangun. Taeyeong menyeringai.

 _Bukkk_

"Itu untuk kegagalanku menjebakmu kemarin." Jongin jatuh tersungkur. Pelipisnya berdarah karena Taeyeong membogem nya tepat pada kepalanya. Tiba - tiba Leo dan Ravi memegang kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Jongin memberontak, tapi ia tenaganya tidak sebanding.

 _Bukkk_

"Itu untuk kau yang merebut kekasihku." Shit! "Arghhhh" Perut Jongin rasanya ditindih oleh benda yang sangat berat. Sial. Taeyeong meninju perutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, uhukk uhukk. Aku tak pernah merebut perempuan itu bodoh. Uhukk. Jalang itu sendiri yang merayuku!" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dengan terbatuk - batuk.

"Sialan!"

 _Bukkk_

Taeyeong menendang kaki Jongin tepat pada tulang keringnya. "Arggghhh!" Jongin meringis kesakitan. Cuih. "Hentikan ini, brengsek!" Jongin meludah ke arah Taeyeong.

"Ini sungguh tak adil! Lepaskan tanganku! Mari kita bertarung satu lawan satu, pengecut!" Taeyeong tersenyum miring. "Jika aku memang pengecut, memangnya kenapa?" Taeyeong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, lalu ia mencengkeram dagu Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya." Ekspresi Taeyeong berubah sendu. Sedetik kemudian ekspresjnya menajam. "Tetapi, dia malah berkhianat bermain dibelakangku dengan bajingan sepertimu." Taeyeong menyentakkan cengkraman pada dagu Jongin dengan keras.

"Dan terakhir."

 _Bukkk_

"Untuk kau yang telah menghancurkan wajah tampanku." Taeyeong memukulnya tepat pada wajahnya, mengakibatkan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. "Arghhh!" Taeyeong tertawa puas. "Ayo pergi." Teayeong memimpin kedua temannya untuk pergi dari atap itu.

Tubuh Jongin lemas. Hanya ada tembok dibelakangnya yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu berdiri. Nada dering handphone nya berbunyi, tapi ia tak mampu mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak lumayan jauh dengannya, terlempar karena pukulan dari Taeyeong tadi. Sialan. Dasar Taeyeong Psikopat.

Jongin tak menyangka akan mati seperti ini. Seorang berandalan meninggal karena dikeroyok temannya, tidak elit sekali. Tapi, demi tuhan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, semoga semua ini hanya mimpi. Disaat Jongin putus harapan, tiba - tiba suara pekikan perempuan memekakkan telinganya.

"Astaga!"

Sial. Matanya memburam. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa perempuan itu. Tapi, ia tau perempuan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia lalu bersimpuh di depannya. Mata bulatnya... ' _Ah perempuan pindahan Jepang itu. Park Kyungsoo? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini?',_ Jongin bertanya dalam hati.

"Astaga! Wajahmu lebam semua! Bagaimana ini?!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, kebiasaannya jika panik. Jongin terkekeh.

 _Uhukk uhukk_

"Astaga, sempatnya kau tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Kyungsoo lagi - lagi berteriak heboh. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang lucu bagi Kim Jongin. Ia sudah tau nama pemuda ini dari _name tag_ yang terdapat pada dada kanan seragamnya. Syukurlah.

"Pergilah." ujar suara Jongin dengan lemah. "Apa?" Walaupun suara Jongin yang seperti berbisik, tapi jarak mereka terlampau dekat, Kyungsoo jadi bisa mendengarnya. Tapi ia refleks mengatakannya.

"Kau gila?! Kau bisa mati disini bodoh. Aku datang untuk menolongmu, tapi kau malah mengusirku!" Mata Kyungsoo melotot. Jongin tersenyum miring

"Menolong dengan apa? Heum?" Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak keduanya yang terlampau dekat cukup untuk mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing. Jongin dengan nafas beratnya dan Kyungsoo dengan nafas putus - putusnya. Kyungsoo tak tau mengapa wajah pemuda yang dipenuhi lebam ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang sehingga jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat dan mengakibatkan nafasnya tidak teratur. Semua darahnya seolah dipompa menuju pipinya sehingga pipinya, dan dipastikan sekarang pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah. Sialan.

Jika dilihat dari dekat, wajah Kyungsoo memanglah manis. Mata bulat jernihnya, bibir berbentuk hatinya yang merah alami, ditambah dengan pipinya yang chubby itu merona. Tapi tiba - tiba mata Jongin mengabur, kepalanya berkunang - kunang.

Detik berikutnya Jongin tak sadarkan diri, yang terakhir ia rasakan adalah kepalanya terjatuh di tempat yang empuk dan suara pekikan liar Kyungsoo.

 _Plukkk_

Dengan santainya kepalanya jatuh begitu saja tepat pada dada Kyungsoo.

"YAAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

* * *

Heyyooo! Anggur comeback update chapter 1 nih ^^ panjang loh ini wkwk sampe ngelembur nulisnya :"v

Note buat yang udah baca dari awal kemarin pas masih prolog doang, baca prolognya lagi ok. Karena ada beberapa perubahan disana. Thank u.

So, how? TBC or delete?

Dan aku mau ngejawab akun yg sudah me review di prolog :

 **Anaknya chansoo** : Kyungsoo adik kandung Chanyeol atau bukan yaaaaa... Aku juga gatau wkwk dan pantengin cerita ini terus aja ok ;)

 **indriichan** : pairnya akan ketahuan seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi pantengin terus ya ^^

 **dinadokyungsoo1** : makasih udah mau nunggu cerita kita ^^ semangatttt!

 **yixingcom** : main pairnya siapa hayoooo coba tebak? Wkwk ttp ikutin terus ya ^^

 **PCYMira38** : makasih author ^^ duh si authornya ikut2an komen :v udah di next nih Mir wkwk

 **PacarnyaMarkLee** : selamat kamu menjadi orang yang pertama komen yehet! Aku kasih hadiah chapter 2 panjang nih, suka ga? Lol :v

Anyway, thanks banyak buat yang udah komen ^^ kalian adalah penyemangat para author ^^ yang jadi siders kuy muncul, betah amat jd siders :'v keep reading dan review ya guys, karena cepat atau lambatnya update an ff ini tergantung review kalian semua. Khamsahamnida.

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur (anggimds)**


	3. U 2 : Coming back

Author

 **anggimds hani_mi mirapark**

* * *

Mata itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka perlahan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan bercat putih yang tengah ia tempati. UKS. Ia sudah hafal tempat ini dengan baik. Jongin menghela nafas. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja masuk dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Jongin lalu meletakkan gelas yang ia bawa tepat di atas nakas di samping Jongin. Jongin bergerak mencoba untuk duduk. Ia meringis kesakitan saat pinggangnya terasa nyeri.

Jongin lalu menatap gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau-"

"Ah, aku Park Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari Jepang yang duduk tepat disebelahmu. Kau ingat bukan?" Jongin mengangguk tak peduli. "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau aku katakan."

"Eh?" mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu. _'Pabbo. Percaya diri sekali kau, Park Kyungsoo.'_ Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk merasa malu.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin. "Kau tak ingat bahwa tadi kau bertengkar dengan-"

"Aku tau. Maksudku, mengapa aku bisa berada disini sekarang? Tak mungkin kau yang membawaku, bukan?" Jongin berkata dengan nada meledek. Dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil itu mana mungkin ia menggotong Jongin dari rooftop sendirian, bukan? Apalagi ruang UKS berada di lantai dasar. Kyungsoo mendengus kasar.

"Oppaku yang membawamu kesini. Puas dengan jawabanku, Kim Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kalau begitu sih, ia percaya. Merasa sudah cukup baik, Jongin bangkit dari ranjang yang ditempatinya untuk segera pulang. Namun, langkahnya yang hendak berjalan ke arah pintu harus terhenti oleh ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana? Lukanya sudah sembuh?" Jongin membalikkan badannya badanya menghadap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sudah mendingan. Dan tentu saja akan pulang." lalu Jongin berjalan kembali ke arah pintu. "Bukankah masih ada kelas?" Jongin memutar bola matanya. _'Astaga, cerewet sekali si mata bulat ini'_ , batin Jongin kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jongin megang gagang pintu hendak keluar. "Dan...-" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia hendak berterimakasih, tapi bingung bagaimana caranya. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Dan?" Kyungsoo masih menunggu ucapan Jongin yang menggantung itu. "Dan lebih baik kau juga pulang. Sejujurnya aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

Kyungsoo melotot. "Yak! Aku sudah menolongmu dan itu balasanmu? Mana terimakasihmu?!" Jongin menutup kedua telinganya. Terganggu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang cukup keras. "Kau juga tidak meminta maaf?! Makanya jika pingsan itu tahulah tempat, tidak pingsan seenaknya saja. Oke. Kalau begitu lain kali aku tidak mau membantumu!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal menatap punggung Jongin. Ia marah karena Jongin pingsan begitu saja tepat pada asetnya yang sangat berharga.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu membalikkan badan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya jika mau pingsan, kita bisa memilih tempat dimana akan pingsan? Hebat sekali." Jongin tertawa remeh. Kyungsoo makin kesal.

"Sudah sana-sana pergi! _Hush hush!_ Dan jangan pernah kembali." lalu Kyungsoo memutar badannya membelakangi Jongin yang masih terlihat bingung. _'Aneh sekali.'_ Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu UKS dan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di ruang UKS.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Kyungsoo berteriak sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan memasuki kantin jurusan seni. Ia merubah pikirannya untuk pulang, malas dengan orang rumah. Lebih baik mengisi perutnya yang lapar dengan makanan langganannya di kantin ini. Tteokbeokki.

"Ahn Ahjumma. Pesan tteokbeokki 2 porsi dan green tea bubble tea, ne!" Setelah duduk di bangku favoritnya, yaitu di pojokan kantin, Jongin segera memesan kepada Bibi Ahn. Ia dan Bibi Ahn sudah mengenal baik, hingga Bibi Ahn sudah menganggap Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan omong-omong, kenapa 2 porsi? Karena lambung Jongin itu lebar, 1 porsi tidaklah cukup untuk Kim Jongin.

"Ah tentu, anakku." Jongin mengacungkan 2 jempolnya ke arah Bibi Ahn sembari tersenyum geli. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa. Dan mungkin saja mereka mahasiswa dari jurusan lain mengingat saat ini jurusan seni sedang ada kelas. Tunggu, teman-temannya. Taemin pasti sedang mengikuti kelas kelas Mrs. Hwang. Jongin tertawa membayangkannya. Taemin pasti terkantuk-kantuk bahkan tertidur nanti karena cara mengajar Mrs. Hwang yang membosankan. Tapi jangan ditanya kalau Junmyeon dan Jongdae. Si juara seangkatan Junmyeon hyung itu tak mungkin membolos kelas, dan si Jongdae hyung mungkin sedang latihan vocal. Ia adalah leader paduan suara asal kau tahu. Hanya ia dan Taemin yang anggota club dance.

"Jja. Pesananmu, anakku." Bibi Ahn memberikan 2 piring tteokbeokki ke atas meja Jongin sembari tersenyum. "Ah, ne khamsahamnida Ahn ahjumma." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Membolos lagi, hm?" Bibi Ahn bertanya kepada Jongin yang sedang sibuk memakan tteokbeolki nya hingga mulutnya penuh. Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat. Bibi Ahn yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yasudah, Ahjumma tinggal dulu ne. Nikmati tteokbeokki mu." Jongin tersenyum.

" _Nwweee_ " ucap Jongin dengan tidak jelas dikarenakan mulutnya penuh oleh tteokbeokki hingga kedua pipinya menggembung. Setelah kepergian Bibi Ahn,, Jongin kembali menyantap tteokbeokki nya. Ia benar-benar lapar. Mungkin energinya terkuras akibat berkelahi tadi.

"Jong!"

 _Uhukkk_

Saat Jongin asik makan, tiba-tiba Jongin dikagetkan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Refleks, Jongin yang sedang menguyah itu tersedak tteokbeokki.

"Minum Jong, minum." Seseorang itu tadi duduk di hadapan Jongin lalu memberikan minuman green tea bubble tea ke arah Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Plakk_

"Sialan. Kau hampir membunuhku, Tae." si pelaku yang ternyata Taemin mengaduh. Kepalanya digampar Jongin dengan sadis.

"Kau mau membuatku mati gagar otak?!" Taemin mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena gamparan Jongin.

"Itu lebih elit daripada mati tersedak." Jongin mendengus. Ia lalu melanjutkan memakan tteokbeokki piring keduanya. Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kim Jongin memang rakus.

"Membolos?" Jongin bertanya disela-sela makannya. Taemin tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Jam kosong." Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, isyarat bertanya - 'benarkah?'-. Taemin yang mengerti langsung mengangguk. "Mrs. Hwang sedang ada keperluan mendadak. Jam diganti besok pagi."

Jongin melotot. _'Apa-apaan?!'_. Taemin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Seenaknya saja mengganti jam." Padahal besok mereka kuliah siang. Berarti besok harus datang pagi lagi. Jongin menghela nafas. Batal lah rencananya untuk bagun siang.

Jongin lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya lewat tteokbeokki nya. Ia memakannya dengan rakus. Taemin yang melihatnya meneguk ludah. Ia juga lapar. Sudah jam makan siang. Perutnya minta untuk diisi. "Berbagi itu indah, Jong." Taemin tersenyum manis. "Kode ditolak. Pesanlah sendiri." Tanpa menghiraukan Taemin, Jongin tetap melanjutkan menyantap tteokbeokki nya.

"Dasar pelit." terdengar bisikan Taemin sebelum ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan segera memesan makanan. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu Bus di halte dekat kampus. Namun, hingga saat ini belum ada satupun bus yang lewat.

Ia seharusnya pulang dengan Chanyeol, tapi oppanya itu harus pergi kerumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok. Sekarang, ia menyesal karena menolak tawaran pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun serta Minseok.

"Bagaimana caranya aku pulang jika seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menggerutu sembari berjalan mondar-mandir di depan halte.

Ini sudah hampir malam dan langit mulai menggelap, pertanda hujan akan turun. Kyungsoo berdecak. Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu? Ingin sekali ia meminta Yixing eonni untuk menjemputnya, tapi ponselnya lowbat dan gawatnya lagi ia tidak menghapal nomor Yixing. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo tak tau bahwa ia sedari tadi diawasi oleh seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengenakan helm teropong sembari menyenderkan badannya di ninja miliknya. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas memandang tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan di depan halte.

"Bodoh." Ia tersenyum mengejek. Tiba-tiba ia melihat segrombolan preman yang berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. "Shit!" ia mengumpat, lalu segera menaiki motor ninjanya kearah Kyungsoo.

 _Brruumm_

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tepat di depannya kini ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengendarai ninja. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena orang itu menggunakan helm teropong. Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara, orang itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Naiklah. Cepat."

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar. Ia terkejut. Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini. "Kim Jongin?!" Jongin membuka kaca teropongnya. "Cepat naiklah, mata bulat!"

"Apa-apaan i-"

 _Sreetttt_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Jongin menarik tangannya sehingga sekarang jarak Jongin dan dirinya terlampau dekat sehingga membuat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu semakin bulat. "Naik atau kau kucium."

 _Deg_

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras. Tapi sebelum opsi nomor dua terjadi, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin. "Bermimpilah." lalu ia menaiki bagian belakang jok ninja milik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Pegangan." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melotot. "Jangan harap." Kyungsoo lalu bersidekap dan membuang muka. Berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang masih merona.

"Terserahmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin menutup kaca helm nya lalu mulai mengendarainya dengan pelan.

"Kau akan menculikku?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyembulkan kepalanya tepat disebelah wajah bagian kiri Jongin. Jongin hanya meliriknya malas. "Ya, ide bagus."

"Yak! Aku serius." Kyungsoo menonyor kepala Jongin yang sedang memakai helm teropong itu sehingga membuat kepala Jongin oleng. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin mengumpat. "Sialan."

"Aku juga serius." Jongin menatap dengan serius wajah Kyungsoo melalui kaca spionnya. "Aku perintahkan padamu sekali lagi untuk berpegangan." sebelum Kyungsoo memprotes, Jongin sudah mengebut menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Dan itu berhasil. Berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Jongin. Dan berhasil juga membuat Kyungsoo berpegangan. Berpegangan pada bagian belakang jok ninja Jongin.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Disinikah rumahmu?" Jongin mematikan mesin ninjanya lalu membuka helm teropongnya. "Ya, tukang kebut." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan tajam. Tangannya sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena terkena angin. Kyungsoo heran, kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengebut? Apa berjalan pelan-pelan sekarang lebih membahayakan daripada mengebut? Seseorang tolong jelaskan sekarang juga kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Jongin merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo kepadanya. "Ish!" Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah begitu saja.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Yak! Mana terimakasihmu!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri pada 6 jam yang lalu." Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan mengabaikan teriakan Jongin.

"Cih. Balas dendam ternyata." Jongin bersidekap. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita impas." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas tanda -'terserah'- tanpa berbicara apapun dan terus berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan langkahnya yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan. Jelas terlihat sekali kalau ia masih kesal. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara debuman pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa boleh buat." Jongin menghela nafas lega. Ucapan terimakasihnya sudah lunas terbayar. Ya, mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang adalah hal yang setimpal untuk membalas budinya bukan? Apalagi tadi ia juga menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari godaan preman-preman kurang belaian. Jongin setuju dalam hati. Ia lalu menghidupkan mesin ninjanya, dan pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan santai memasuki rumahnya sembari memasukkan sebelah tangan kirinya di saku celana.

"Hyung!" Jongin menoleh, Lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit seputih susu tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sehun?" Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh atletis Jongin erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung." Jongin tetap diam. Pandangannya datar kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Hm.. Baru saja sampai. Eomma dan Appa sudah lebih dulu masuk kamar. Dan, aku sengaja menunggumu disini Hyung." Jongin tak berekspresi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung."

"Aku lelah. Aku pergi ke kamar lebih dulu."

Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum kecil memandang Jongin yang berjalan cepat menuju Kamarnya.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku Hyung?" Gumam Sehun.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Yak!lelaki itu. Oh! Apa dosaku sehingga bisa bertemi orang seperti dia?!" Kyungsoo menghentak- hentakan kakinya kesal lalu mendudukan bokongnya tepat di ujung tempat tidur.

"Tidak tau berterimakasih! Dia pikir siapa dirinya itu?! Jika bukan karena terpaksa aku tidak akan pernah mau pulang bersama Lelaki gila itu! Argghh.."

"Soo?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yixing masuk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh langsing kaka sepupunya itu dengan erat.

"Ada denganmu gadis kecil? Hm.."

"Aku sedang Kesal Eonni! Lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru mengantarkan aku pulang itu sangat menyebalkan!" Yixing terkekeh kecil sebelum menarik hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"Eonniiiii~" Rengek Kyungsoo sambil menutupi hidungnya. Yixing tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang secara berlebihan. Masa depan tidak akan ada yang tahu. Siapa tau seiring berjalannya waktu kau bisa sangat menyukainya."

"Ania! Aku tidak akan menyukainya. Dia itu tidak setampan Chanyeol Oppa!"

"Maksudmu? Kau baru akan menyukai lelaki yang mirip dengan Oppamu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu pahlawanku Eonni!"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan kakak mu sendiri."

"Maunya sih begitu."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo terkekeh puas melihat Ekspresi Yixing yang terlihat kesal akan ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tergelak hingga berguling diatas kasur.

"Eonni ini lucu sekali sih! Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan kakak kandungku sendiri."

"Kalau mau bicara itu pikirlah dulu Pabbo!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat raut kesal Yixing.

"Eum.. Eonni."

"Hm.. Wae?!" Kyungsoo mendelik saat Yixing membalasnya sewot.

"Ish.. Eonni ini!"

"Baiklah. Apa?"

"Aku ingin bersepeda malam di sekitar SungaiHan. Bolehkah?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Ayolah Eonni. Aku ingin bersepeda. Boleh ya? Aku janji tak akan pulang terlalu malam."

"Tapi bagaimana jika paman dan bibi-"

"Bilang saja eonni tidak tahu. Ayolah~ boleh ya?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada Yixing. Yixing bergidik lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Terserah kau. Tapi janji, jam 8 harus segera pulang."

"Siap! Ahh~ Gomawo Eonni." Kyungsooberhambur kepelukan Yixing dan menciumi pipi Yixing dengan gemas.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam keluarga Kim kali ini begitu ramai. Sehun sedang bercerita dengan semangat disela-sela acara mengunyahnya.

"Tentu saja appa aku baik-baik saja selama disana. Orang-orangnya juga sangat ramah kepadaku." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Tuan Kim. Jongin memutar matanya malas.

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehun? Berapa peringkatmu?" Tuan Kim memandang Sehun yg lahap memakan masakan Nyonya Oh. Ia sangat merindukan masakan korea dan tentu juga masakan ibu tercintanya. "Pewringkwat swatu." Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan pipi menggembung berisi makanan.

"Bagus!" Tuan Kim tersenyum bangga. Nyonya Oh ikut tersenyum di sela-sela makannya. "Aku juga mendapatkan juara satu untuk olimpiade sains."

"Bagus sekali! Kau memang anakku!" Tuan Kim menepuk-nepuk kecil pundak Sehun yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Kau anakku yang selalu membuatku bangga. Tidak seperti-"

"Aku selesai." ucapan Tuan Kim terhenti dikarenakan Jongin yang membanting garpu serta sendok yang dipakainya ke piring dengan keras. Jongin lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya dengan penuh perasaan kesal. Ia lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

 _Hufttttt_

Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Ia lalu mengumpat dalam hati. Ia kesal sekali, karena mulai sekarang ayahnya akan menjelek-jelekkan Jongin kepada Sehun. Ayahnya akan membandingkan Sehun dan Jongin, lalu membuatnya tersudut. Itu yang Jongin benci jika Sehun kembali satu rumah dengannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Hyung?" Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu dibelakangnya. _'Mau apa ia?',_ Dahi Jongin berkerut. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak." Jongin kembali bersandar pada pintu kamar dibelakangnya, berjaga-jaga sewaktu Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongin menghela nafas. "Tidak." raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih. "Apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'tidak'?"

"Pergilah." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali berbaikan dengan hyung nya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Jongin, ia ingin memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan hyung nya. Ia rindu masa lalu, ia rindu Jongin yang masih perduli kepadanya. Itu semuanya terjadi sebelum mereka beranjak dewasa dan ayahnya yang selalu membanggakan Sehun dan selalu memojokkan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Besok aku mulai sekolah di Seoul Of Performing Art High School, aku berangkat dengan hyung, ya?"

Mata Jongin melotot. ' _Apa-apaan?!"_ , kesal Jongin dalam hati. Ia lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi ia telat, Sehun sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat disamping Jongin.

"Sialan." Jongin mendengus, lalu dengan kesal ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. See? Sehun adalah beban bagi Jongin.

Mood Jongin down. Ia butuh udara segar. Dengan tergesa - gesa ia menyambar jaket kulitnya dan kunci motornya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

Haloooo udah di up nih? Gimana gimana? Mian kalo lama dan pendek :" anyway, selamat tahun baru 2017 semuaaaaa yuhuuu sbntar lagi ultah jongin sm kyungsoo nih wkwk so excited ^^

Kali ini si Mira ya yang balesin review annya.

 **Kim Gongju:** Duh Chansoo emang gemesin kalo kaya gini:) Ini kaisoo kok Ching, tenang aja. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan Review FF kita yaa.. Nado Calange Gongju-yaaa~

 **Fanerra:** otewe konflik:')

 **Man eun bi:** ini diusahain update cepet kok:)

 **Nopwilline Kaisoo:** Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan:'( Yuk tebak gimana kelanjutan Kaisoonya. Btw ini udh dilanjut, ditunggu review selanjutnya chinguuu~

 **Guest:** uaaaah Gomawo:D Love You Too .. *KaisooKiss

 **RinaPcy769:** Terimakasih teman:) udh lanjutnih..

 **Yixing com:** Udah dilanjut Yixing:)

 **Dinadokyungsoo1:** Senengnya kalo kamu puasss😊

 **Indriichan:** Chansookan adik kaka. Gamungkin aku jadiin main pair:') tggu chap selanjutnya but tau siapa yang akan jadi main pairnya?

Makasih yg udah review ^^ kalian buat para author nya semangat ngelanjutin ff nya ^^ dan yg masih siders, dimohon untuk menulis komentar ya. Ga bayar kok :v see u in the next chapter!

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur**


	4. U 3 : Kisseu

Author

 **anggimds hani_mi mirapark**

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke luar rumah dengan diikuti oleh Yixing. Mereka sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian di Sungai Han, dan Yixing yang berada pada pihak Kyungsoo, menjadi orang yang meyakinkan kepada orang tuanya bahwa Kyungsoo sedang belajar di kamarnya. Mereka mengangguk kepada satu sama lain saat Kyungsoo sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dengan sepeda pancal sport milik Yixing. Selanjutnya, dengan semangat Kyungsoo menggowes sepeda pancalnya di .pinggir jalan kota Seoul. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman saat merasakan udara malam Seoul. Ia menggowes sepeda yang ditungganginya melewati jalanan-jalanan yang dulu sering ia lewati. Memori dahulu ia kecil, kini kembali ia kenang. Banyak tempat yang sudah berubah semenjak Kyungsoo tinggal di Jepang. Kyungsoo makin semangat menggowes sepedanya, tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Sungai Han yang sekarang.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Sehun berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya sembari terpejam. Ia rindu sekali dengan kamarnya yang sudah lama tak ia tempati. Ia senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke Seoul dan berkumpul lagi dengan para keluarganya.

 _Bruumm_

Mata Sehun refleks terbuka lebar. Suara mesin sepeda motor yang dinyalakan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia mencoba mengintip siapa yang hendak pergi.

 _'Hyung?'_ , bisik Sehun lirih. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menaiki ninjanya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menyambar Jaketnya dengan asal-asalan dan tak lupa kunci mobilnya, lalu berlari cepat menyusul Jongin sebelum hyung nya melesat jauh dengan ninjanya.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Sehun mengebut mengejar Jongin dengan mobil audi miliknya. Ia sedikit kesusahan mengejar Jongin menggunakan ninnjanya yang bisa menyelip di antara pengendara lain, tapi syukurlah Sehun masih bisa mengimbanginya. Sampai ketika mobilnya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Perasaan mobilnya yang merupakan hadiah pada ulang tahun dirinya yang ke-17 itu baik-baik saja. Ia langsung panik ketika Jongin sudah tak terlihat lagi tenggelam di antara ramainya jalanan Seoul. Sehun mengumpat. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengecek apa yang salah dengan mobilnya. Sehun menghempuskan nafas kasar ketika tahu masalah dari mobilnya yang berhenti tiba-tiba adalah ternyata ban sebelah kanan belakang mobil Sehun kempes.

"Sial." Sehun menendang ban mobilnya yang kempes itu. Untung saja mobilnya berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk mengecek penyebab bannya bisa kempes. Ia menemukan paku yang tertancap pada bannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Siapa yang meletakkan paku sembarangan di jalanan."

Sehun menggerutu. Sekarang ia bingung. Bagaimana cara dirinya untuk pulang.

"Ahh~ Sial. Bagaimana caraku untuk kembali kerumah?" Geram Sehun sambil menendang pelan ban mobilnya.

"Chogiyo."

Sehun menoleh. Seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan balutan training serta hodie berwarna pink itu tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mata tajamnya seakan terhipnotis oleh binar mata bulatnya. 'Indah', hanya kata itu yg terlintas di benak sehun.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan menunjuk mobil Sehun sembari mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"... " Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia masih diam terpesona dengan sosok gadis yang memakai pakaian sederhana tapi cantik itu. Mata tajamnya tak lepas menatap mata bulat si gadis. Si gadis terlihat kikuk karena matanya ditatap dengan intens seperti itu.

"Chogi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangan kanan si gadis itu melambai-lambai di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun langsung tersadar dari acara terpesonanya.

"Ne? Ah ne. Maafkan aku." Sehun menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Itu. Ya, mobilku. Itu" Sehun tersenyum gugup sambil menunjukkan ban mobilnya. Sial. _'Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?'_

"Ah. Sepertinya ban mu bermasalah." gadis itu menganguk angguk lucu dihadapan sehun dan malah membuat jantung sehun menggila. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup cepat begitu saja. Ahh gadis itu bisa membuat sehun serangan jantung karna paras ayu dan kadar ke imutan nya.

"Seingatku dulu di dekat sini ada bengkel mobil." Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Benarkah?" gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Ia lalu menoleh kearah bengkel itu berada.

"Disana. Bengkelnya tepat diarah sana. Kebetulan aku juga akan kearah sana, Jika kau mau aku bisa memanggilkan orang bengkelnya untuk kemari." Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Kepala Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Dirinya sudah seolah-olah tersihir oleh gadis itu dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun memang seperti menanggapi gadis itu, tapi jika dicermati lagi, mata Sehun bahkan tidak teralihkan dari mata bulat gadis itu yg sedari tadi mengerjap indah juga bibir heart lips nya yg menawan. "Iya. Tidak apa apa. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera memanggilnya untukmu. " Gadis itu tersenyum semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne?" Sehun mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Syukurlah ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Jika tidak, wajah Sehun pasti terlihat konyol. Mulutnya bahkan diam tak mengucap apapun. Matanya terus saja memperhatikan gadis yang menolongnya tersebut.

 _'Ah, apakah ini rupa seorang malaikat?',_ bisik Sehun konyol.

"yeoppo" Dan dengan tanpa sadar, Sehun mengucapkan kata tersebut. Si gadis yang hendak pergi tersebut mengalihkan matanya menatap Sehun sembari menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ne?"

Tubuh Sehun langsung kaku. _'yak! Apa yg terjadi pada mu Oh Sehun?_ _Pabboya._ ' Sehun mengumpat pelan. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan... Hati-hati. Ya, berhati-hatilah." Gadis cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu tertawa tipis dan mengangguk pelan tanda paham.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan berhati-hati." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Oke, aku pergi dahulu." Gadis itu lalu pergi ke arah bengkel yang ia tunjuk tadi. Mata Sehun menatap kepergian malaikatnya itu dengan senyuman tipis. Wajahnya berubah panik.

"Ahh seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya. Dan astaga, aku belum berterimakasih padanya. Aigoo.. bodohnya kau Sehun!" Gerutu Sehun sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namun, tak lama bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum lagi

"Dia begitu cantik. Bahkan, hanya dengan melihat matanya saja jantungku sudah seperti mau lepas. Ah.. Apa ini yang disebut Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang dengan hanya membayangkan gadis itu. "Oh Sehun, kendalikan dirimu." Gumamnya sembari melihat jalanan yang tadi dilewati gadis yg sudah ia klaim sebagai malaikatnya dan juga pujaan hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki datang menggunakan motornya sembari memegang semacam kotak yang berisi perkakas. Dia adalah orang dari bengkel mobil yang gadis tadi katakan. Sehun bertekad, ia harus benar-benar bertemu gadis itu untuk berterimakasih.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghias jembatan sekitar Sungai Han ketika malam hari membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Kyungsoo yang telah turun dari sepedanya merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Udara malam yang cukup dingin ini tidak menyulutkan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi kemari.

Sekelebat kenangan masa kecilnya pun kembali terlintas. Suara-suara Kyungsoo kecil juga mulai terasa terdengar ditelinganya.

Dulu, saat Kyungsoo masih kecil, Dia, Chanyeol beserta Kedua orangtuanya sering menghabiskan waktu libur mereka di sekitar Sungai Han untuk bersepeda. Kyungsoo yang manja dan Chanyeol yang Ceria.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum sedih. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak menangis. Ia hanya kembali merasakan kesedihan mengingat kenangan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hingga tak terasa suhu semakin dingin. Kyungsoo terlalu menikmati pemandangan di Sekitar Sungai Han dan membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama berada diluar.

Kyungsoo pun kembali menaiki sepedanya dan pergi untuk pulang kerumah sebelum bibi serta pamannya menyadarinya pergi keluar rumah dan Yixing yang memarahinya.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor kampus. Dengan membawa beberapa buku dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo berjalan anggun dengan mini dress berwarna soft pink dengan rambut panjangnya yang sengaja ia gerai, sedangkan kaki mungilnya dibalut Flat shoes berwarna senada. Ini semua adalah permintaan bibinya yang mengotot meminta Kyungsoo untuk berpakaian layaknya perempuan. Oke, kalimat itu sedikit menyinggung hati Kyungsoo yang artinya baju-bajunya atau baju yang selama ini ia pakai tidak layak untuk perempuan. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu menuruti permintaan bibinya itu.

Dan pagi ini, Chanyeol tidak pergi bersamanya karena ia sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena dosennya mengadakan quiz. Kyungsoo sih senang-senang saja bisa pergi menggunakan Bus. Flashback pada saat ia tinggal di Jepang.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya Kyungsoo, berhenti tepat di bangku taman kampus. Masih ada waktu 30menit sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sebelum masuk kelas. Merilekskan pikiran disini sebentar sepertinya menyenangkan." Kyungsoo merogoh tas kecilnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel serta earphonenya dan memasangnya tepat di kedua telinganya.

 _"Naee tteugeoun ipsuri neoui ~ budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae. Nae sarangi neoui gaseume jeonhaejidorok~_

 _ajikto naui maeumeul moreugo isseottamyeoneun_

 _i sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo~_

 _"Neol-"_

"Aku baru tau bahwa kau bisa menyanyi." Kyungsoo melepaskan sebelah earphonenya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Yak! Manusia menyebalkan! Sedang apa kau disini?" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk begitu saja di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ingin duduk disini. Apa tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang kini tengah menatap berlawanan arah dengannya. Lelaki yang menurut pandangan Kyungsoo adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang ia temui di dunia ini. Kyungsoo mencebik.

"Ckk. Terserah!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hendak memasang kembali earphone miliknya kembali, tetapi Jongin justru menarik paksa earphone.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Berhenti melakukan itu! Kau bisa merusak earphone ku, bodoh!" Kyungsoo mendelik tajam pada Jongin lalu merebut paksa earphonenya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran padamu." Jongin memandang lurus kedepan. Kyungsoo mengeryit menatap Jongin. "Wae?!"

Jongin menoleh menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. "Kau ini kasar sekali." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada." Oke! Manusia bernama Kim Jongin ini memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo memilih bangkit dari bangku taman. Namun,

 _Sreekkk_

"Arghhh! Yak!Bodoh! Kenapa kau menarik rambutku. Das- mppph." telapak tangan Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo erat. Posisi Kyungsoo kini tengah bersandar tepat di dada bidang Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Jongin agar tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus mencoba menghindari Jongin namun namja itu tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ketika Jongin menariknya untuk pergi tanpa melepas bekapannya.

"Hahh.. Namja.. Bodoh!" Kyungsoo terengah saat Jongin tidak lagi membekap mulutnya. Jongin tidak bergeming. Lelaki itu memilih menaiki sebuah sepeda sport yang Kyungsoo yakini itu bukan milik Jongin.

"Naik." Kyungsoo masih tidak bergeming. "Hah?" Jongin berdecak.

"Naiklah, gadis lambat." Jongin menekankan kata-katanya. "Kemana? Aku duduk dimana? Kau tak melihatku yang menggunakan dress? Dan yang paling penting, ini sepeda milik siapa?"

"Dasar cerewet." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu berakhir duduk menyamping dibagian depan sepeda. Sebelum Kyungsoo menolak, Jongin langsung mengayuh sepeda itu meninggalkan parkiran kampus.

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana?" kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Diamlah." bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kau menculikku seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan sedikit memutar badannya untuk bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang mengayuh sepeda. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul di dahi Jongin. "Bisa diam tidak?"

"Turunkan aku atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada kepolisian! Atas kasus pen-"

 _CHUP_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Yak!apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo terkejut saat dengan seenaknya lelaki hitam itu menciumnya di pipi kanannya.

"Kau berisik." ekspresi Jongin masih datar. Kurang ajar. "Bagaimana aku tidak berisik? Kau membawaku seenaknya bodoh! Turunkan aku sekarang juga. Jika tidak aku benar-benar ak-"

 _CHUP_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat. Kini pipi kirinya yang jadi korban. "Yak! Kau memang-"

 _CHUP_

Hidung bangir Kyungsoo jadi korban selanjutnya. "Berhenti menciumku atau-"

"-aku akan terus menciummu kalau kau tidak bisa diam." wajah Kyungsoo menjadi pucat. Sialan. Jongin adalah pria pertama yang berani mencium Kyungsoo selain para keluarganya.

"Kim Jongin kau si-"

 _CHUP_

Kali ini berbeda. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo tepat di keningnya, lama. Kyungsoo hendak berontak, tapi tubuhnya tetap diam. Pikirannya menolak tapi tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Matanya mendongak melihat Jongin yang sedang mencium keningnya dengan mata tertutup. Refleks, Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan matanya.

 _Deg_

Sialan. Jantung sialan. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati. Matanya terbuka ketika Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Hampa rasanya.

"Sialan."bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Ia tak dapat menatap mata Jongin, jadi ia menunduk dalam. Berusaha memyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

"Tunggulah disini." Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. Ia lalu mendongak dan pandangannya mengikuti Jongin yang sedang berjalan masuk ke supermarket. "Eoh?" Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya. Ternyata sedari tadi berada di parkiran supermarket? Dan berci- ah maksudnya adegan Jongin yang mencium dahinya tadi dilakukan di depan supermarket?

"Astaga." Kyungsoo baru sadar jika sedang berada di tempat umum. Pipinya kembali memerah lagi. ' _Semoga tidak ada yang melihat',_ batinnya panik. Parkirannya memang sepi, tapi sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul ketika salah satu wanita penjaga supermarket tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Kyungsoo balas dengan senyuman canggung.

"Mati kau." Kyungsoo lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya sembari terpejam. Tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, sebuah ice cream muncul dihadapannya. Ia lalu mendongak.

"Untukmu." Jongin menyodorkan ice cream yang dibelinya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam. "Kukira semua perempuan suka ice cream, tapi kelihatannya kau tidak menyukainya." Kyungsoo langsung merebut ice cream nya yang hendak Jongin buang.

"Hanya untuk menghargaimu." lirik Kyungsoo sinis sembari menjilat ice creamnya yang mulai mencair. Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Bawakan." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik khas supermarket kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mengambilnya dan membawanya.

Kyungsoo iseng-iseng membuka isi kantong plastik tersebut. "Kau belum sarapan, ya?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan. Jongin tadi sengaja bangun awal untuk menghindar dari keluarganya, terutama Sehun. Jadi, ia belum sarapan sama sekali.

"Kau mau kucium lagi ya?" Mata Kyungsoo membola. Namja gila! Oke! Kyungsoo mengalah. Dengan wajah ditekuk sebal, Kyungsoo akhirnya diam sembari memakan ice creamnya dan fokus memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui. Jongin tersenyum tipis karena itu.

"Kau asli Korea?"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Berapa lama kau menetap di jepang?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi diam

"Apa kau marah?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Yak! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata jengah. Apa maunya manusia ini sih? "Lalu siapa yang tadi menyuruhku diam?"

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. "Baiklah. Kau boleh bersuara. Dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa harus? Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu. Aku asli korea atau bukan, itu juga tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan pribadimu." Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham. Sekarang Jongin sedikit memahami Kyungsoo. Selain kasar, dia juga cerewet, pemarah dan keras kepala.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Sekian untuk hari ini. Minggu depan untuk kelas saya, kalian langsung masuk aula saja. Oke?" setelah para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengiyakan, Mrs. Hwang pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan disertai oleh gerutuan seisi kelas. Terutama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Minggu depan, seisi kelasnya diberi tugas untuk menampilkan bakat seni musik lain selain vocal. Karena vocal adalah materi dari dosen lain, Mrs. Yun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak mahir memainkan alat musik. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi cerah.

 _'Chan oppa!',_ Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati. Aih ia hampir lupa. Chanyeol oppa nya itu kan mahir memainkan gitar. Dengan semangat, ia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu oppanya dan meminta oppanya itu mengajarinya.

"Kau pulang dahulu, Kyung?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Ada urusan sebentar. Aku pergi dahulu ne, Baekkie Minseokie." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua temannya itu. "Eoh, hati-hati." Minseok dan Baekhyun membalas lambaian Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan cepat dengan kedua kaki mungilnya keluar kelas.

 _Greepp_

"Eodiga?" Lengan kanan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dicekal oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo lalu mendongak, melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menghalangi jalannya dan seenaknya mencekal lengan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Yak! Khamcagiya!" Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada tembok luar kelasnya, tangan kirinya dimasukkan dalam celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas itu mencekal lengan Kyungsoo erat. Chanyeol mengaduh sakit ketika Kyungsoo meninju perutnya dengan keras.

"Tak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menganiayaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan muka memelas sembari memegangi perutnya. "Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku." Kyungsoo bersidekap, lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menahan sakit.

"Apa ada yang lucu, eoh?" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa canggung. "Ani, ani."

 _Brukk_

Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung kedepan. Refleks, ia terjatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. "Yak! Si hitam sialan!" Jongin, yang baru keluar dari kelas itu dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu bagian kanan Kyungsoo. Si pelaku terlihat tidak perduli dan terus melanjutkan jalannya. Sedangkan Taemin, yang ada disebelahnya justru membungkuk sembari berjalan dan berkata maaf tanpa suara ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aish!" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia jadi teringat kejadian pagi tadi. Jongin sialan. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona karenanya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol, berusaha lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh lagu dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam, sedangkan mata Kyungsoo melotot.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengenalnya, oppa. Kita kan pernah menolongnya, dulu." Kyungsoo mendorong keras dada Chanyeol hingga ia lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kim Kai?"

"Ayo pulang." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menyeret lengan Kyungsoo kearah parkiran tempat mobil Jeep nya berada.

"Oppa, ajari aku memainkan gitar. Mrs. Hwang memberikan tugas untuk menunjukkan bakat musik lainnya selain vocal." sembari berjalan, Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya, lalu memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dan mengayun-ayunkan lengan Chanyeol pelan. Merayu.

"Hm? Untuk kapan?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang di imut-imutkan. "Minggu depan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar hingga mulutnya membentuk bentuk hati.

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk paham. "Tapi tidak gratis." kini Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar hingga membuat mulutnya hampir robek. Senyum Kyungsoo langsung luntur.

"Mwoya?! Mengajari dongsaeng sendiri kenapa harus bayar? Oppa mau apa? Bubble tissue? Geurrae. Aku akan membelikan bubble tissue yang banyak nantinya." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk imut. "Bukan itu."

Kyungsoo mencebik. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. "Nanti akan oppa pikirkan oppa mau apa." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. _'Apa-apaan?'_

"Silahkan, tuan puteri." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Ia lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku bisa sendiri, oppa."

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau sudah lupa bagaimana caranya membuka pintu mobil." setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu mobil milik Kyungsoo dan berlari ke arah pintu kemudi. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Kyungsoo.

Hell. Selama ini Kyungsoo memang tinggal di desa sewaktu di Jepang, tapi tidak sampai bagaimana lupa cara membuka pintu mobil segala. Kyungsoo lalu diam selama perjalanan mengacuhkan ocehan Chanyeol yang mencoba membujuknya.

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anaknya chansoo** : haha iya makasih ya. Tunggu aja momentnya ^^

 **Kaisoo ship** : udah di update nih, dibaca ya ^^

 **Kim gongju** : cie yg senyum2 sendiri wkwk yup sehun dateng buat ngeramein hoho iya makasih ya ^^

 **Dinadokyungsoo1** : stay tune buat hunsoo momentnya ya :D

 **Indriichan** : hehe iya nih disini adek kakak, maaf ya.

Thanks for review guys!

Next chap mau buat Q&A nih :D yuk yg mau tanya2 sama jongin, kyungsoo, sehun, dll tanya aja ya. Tanya ke para author nya juga boleh wkwk

See u in next chap ^^

* * *

Ttd

Anggur


	5. U 4 : Let's be friend

Author

 **Anggimds mirapark hani_mi**

* * *

"Pagi semua."

Sehun yang baru saja bergabung ke meja makan itu dengan semangat mengucapkan salam kepada ayah dan ibunya yang sudah siap untuk menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Ny. Oh. Sedari tadi senyum Sehun terus menembang dibibirnya. Ia senang. Ini adalah pagi pertamanya di Seoul dengan keluarganya setelah sekian lama.

"Pagi. " Tuan Kim yang sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu membaca koran pagi, membalas sapaan Sehun. Sedangkan Ny. Oh hanya tersenyum manis melihat keakraban putranya dengan suaminya itu. Sehun terkekeh kecil, lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Ny. Oh.

"Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah. Benar begitu, Sehun?" Tuan Kim melipat koran yang dibacanya, lalu menaruhnya dibagian meja yang kosong. Sedangkan Ny. Oh sedang sibuk mengambilkan makanan di atas piring Tuan Kim.

"ne appa." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "semoga harimu lancar dan belajarlah dengan rajin."

"tentu appa." Sehun berbisik terimakasih kepada Ny. Oh ketika Ny. Oh memberikan piring yang sudah berisi makanan kepadanya. Lalu ibunya itu membalas 'sama-sama' dengan berbisik juga. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menyantap makanannya dengan sesendok penuh. Sehun mengunyah sembari memerhatikan sekitar, ia lalu mengeryit ketika ada yang janggal.

"Jongin hyung kemana?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Ny. Oh menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ny. Oh pagi tadi melihat Jongin yang berangkat awal dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah berangkat dahulu. Dahi Sehun makin mengeryit. _'Kenapa pagi sekali?'_ , pikirnya. Apa itu karena ia mengatakan ingin berangkat bersama? Apa hyungnya sedang melarikan diri darinya? Bisa jadi.

"Apa ada yang salah, Sehun?" Tuan Kim bertanya di sela-sela kunyahannya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Tuan Kim. "Ah aniyo, appa." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tuan Kim mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sehun lalu melanjutkan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Aku selesai. Berangkat dulu ne, omma, appa." Sehun meletakkan sendoknya diatas piringnya yang sudah kosong, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk kepada Tuan Kim dan Ny. Oh.

Ingat pesan-pesan appa tadi, ne? Sehun mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Sehun." Ny. Oh tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Sehun balas tersenyum manis lalu lagi-lagi mengangguk. arraseo. Sehun lalu berjalan keluar ke arah mobil audinya yang kemarin malam ban-nya sempat bocor. Untung saja ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Ah, gadis itu. Malaikatnya. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila memikirkannya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan gadis manis itu.

"Aigoo, dia membuatku gila. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi, malaikatku." Sehun terkekeh sendiri mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. Ia lalu menyalakan mesinnya mobilnya, lalu melesat ke sekolah barunya yang sudah ia ketahui dimana tempatnya itu.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobil audi mewahnya, tapi Sehun acuh. Sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia dengan santainya berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tas nya yang hanya disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Wajah tampan kebule-bulean, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, tubuh tinggi tegap bak model hingga merubah seragam sekolah yang digunakannya seolah-olah dari brand mahal, tatanan rambut yang rapi bak artis, dan tentu saja gayanya yang cool.

Sempurna.

Tak heran jika terdengar decakan kagum dan teriakan heboh kaum perempuan dan gerutuan dari para siswa laki-laki. Sehun yang mulai malas itu kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan headphone miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger di lehernya. Bibirnya bergerak kecil ikut bernyanyi. Tapi tak lama kemudian pundak kirinya ditepuk oleh sesorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang dengan lancang menepuk pundaknya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika seorang laki-laki yang menepuk pundaknya itu hanya membuka dan menutup bibirnya tanpa suara.

 _'Kenapa orang ini, apa dia sakit?'_ , Sehun berbisik dalam hati. "Apa?" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara dengan nada datar. Laki-laki si penepuk pundak Sehun terlihat kesal. Ia lalu menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya sendiri dan telinga Sehun berkali-kali sembari mengeja kata LE-PAS-KAN. Sehun yang memang berotak encer itu langsung paham apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu, dengan segera melepaskan headphone yang menyumpal telinganya dan mengalungkannya kembali di lehernya. Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki asing itu.

 _'_ "Pabboya"rutuk Sehun berbisik lirih.

"Lebih baik." si lelaki asing itu mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, maafkan kelancanganku, Oh Sehun-ssi." Sehun lagi-lagi mengeryit. Dari mana ia tahu namanya?

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Xi Luhan. XII MIA 4. Ketua OSIS disini." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, lalu membalas jabatan tangan si ketua OSIS itu sebagai bentuk kesopanan. "Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk. "Oh Sehun pindahan dari California, anak bungsu dari pemilik Kim Corp. Benar bukan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan ketua OSIS. Legal untuk membuka berkas siswa pindahan. Salah satu tugasnya yaitu mengenalkan sekolah ini jika ada siswa baru. Otomatis aku harus mengenali siswa baru itu supaya lebih nyaman, bukan?" Luhan tertawa. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Terserah sajalah.

"Mari kuantar kau keruang Tata Usaha." Luhan melakukan gesture supaya Sehun mengikutinya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Luhan menoleh kearah belakang, memandang Sehun yang berada beberapa jarak dibelakangnya. "Tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bergeming. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Ayo, jangan malu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Terpaksa Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan yang menuju ruang Tata Usaha. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju Tata Usaha, Luhan menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati. Ketua OSIS sekolah barunya memanglah terbaik.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

 _Ceklek._

"Oppa!"

"Yak! Khamcagiya!" Chanyeol melotot sembari mengusap-usap dadanya yang kaget akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan meneriaki namanya dengan keras. Ia hampir saja melempar joystick yang ada dikedua tangannya. Sedangkan sang pelaku terkekeh tanpa dosa. Sikap jail Kyungsoo sedang kumat.

"Sudah berapa kali oppa bilang, kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dahulu. Takutnya nanti kau masuk disaat yang tidak tepat." Chanyeol menggerutu. Ia lalu berdiri dari karpet dan pindah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak tepat? Mengapa? Oppa melakukan apa hayooo." Kyungsoo tersenyum jail sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika paham apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Disaat oppa ganti baju misalnya. Itukan disaat yang tidak tepat."

Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan "oh" tanpa suara. Dia masih memasang senyuman jailnya.

 _Bukkk_

"Yak!" Kyungsoo cemberut. Chanyeol baru saja melempar sebuah bantal dan itu tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa puas. "Kita impas." Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia lalu menunduk untuk mengambil bantal yang dilempar oleh Chanyeol tadi, hendak membalas apa yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Yak yak yak!" Tangan telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri memberi isyarat 'no no' pada Kyungsoo. Jikalau Kyungsoo melempar bantal itu, perang bantal akan terjadi dan kamar yang sudah ia tata dengan susah payah akan hancur lagi seperti kapal pecah. Jarang-jarang loh Chanyeol seperti ini,. Jika bibinya tidak menyuruh Chanyeol dengan mengotot dan diikuti oleh ancaman mobilnya akan disita, Chanyeol tidak akan bergegas membersihkan kamarnya yang seperti kandang ayam itu. Itulah kenapa jarang ada yg masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, takut terkena bakteri.

"Ada apa ke kamar oppa?" Chanyeol bersidekap.

"Tumben kamar oppa bersih. Wow. Bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban?" Kyungsoo bertepuk tamgan heboh. Ia kaget dan terkesan dengan keadaan kamar Chanyeol yang rapi. Karena Kyungsoo tadi pagi pergi ke kamar Chanyeol untuk berangkat bareng dengan kakaknya, tapi Chanyeol sudah berangkat duluan. Dan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melihat keadaan kamar Chanyeol yang tidak manusiawi lagi. Barang-barang berserakan dan ditaruh tidak pada tempatnya, dan ada juga beberapa pakaian dalam yang terpampang nyata di depan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kan sudah bilang, oppanya memang tidak waras. Ia lalu menggerutu kepada bibinya, dan bibinya mengatakan bahwa keadaan kamar Chanyeol memang selalu begitu. Bibinya sampai lelah untuk menuruh Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo mengusulkan idenya, dan berhasil. Chanyeol memang lemah pada mobil jeep nya, oleh karena itu Kyungsoo mengusulkannya sebagai ancaman. Terbukti Chanyeol langsung patuh. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

"Ada apa ke kamar oppa?" Chanyeol mengulangi kalimatnya. Kyungsoo berhenti bertepuk tangan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ajari aku bermain gitar."

"Harus sekarang?" Chanyeol menguap lebar lalu kembali duduk diatas karpet dan memegang joysticknya.

"Yak! Jangan bermain game saja. Ajari adikmu yang cantik ini bermain gitar." Chanyeol mengaduh ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka dan langsung memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. Pukulan pertama dari adiknya hari ini.

"Cantik jika dilihat dari sedotan." Chanyeol menggerutu sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dan kembali mengaduh saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. "Katakan itu sekali lagi." Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dengan bantal yang masih ada ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya meringis terpaksa dan memeri tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya. Chanyeol harus mengalah, jika tidak maka ia akan terus disiksa oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu seperti ibu tiri yang ada di sinetron, galak.

"Kalau begitu ambil lah gitarku dan bawa kesini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu menaruh joysticknya di tempat asalnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia membuang bantal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan asal dan tidak sengaja mengenai punggung Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa, ia segera berlari kearah gitar Chanyeol berada, sekaligus untuk menghindari lemparan bantal Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo membawa gitarnya dan duduk pinggir tempat tidur tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu mengambil alih gitarnya dan mulai memainkan sebuah nada dan menyanyikan beberapa liriknya.

 _"Beautiful girls, all over the world_

 _I could be chasin but my time would be wasted_

 _They got nothin on YOU~ baby_

 _Nothin on YOU~ baby_

 _They might say hi, and I might say hey_

 _But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

 _'cause they got nothin on YOU~ baby_

 _Nothin on YOU~ baby"_

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Cie oppa sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Senyum jail Kyungsoo mulai muncul kembali. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. "Untukmu." Sekarang posisinya berganti, Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring dan Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Tadi katamu kau cantik, bukan?"

"Ah, tentu saja." Kyungsoo berujar semangat. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan saja. Biarlah Kyungsoo bahagia, supaya ia terhindar dari siksaannya.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan aku. Aku kan tampan." Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo. Ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo bisa menyanyi, hanya saja ia malu untuk menunjukkannya. Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkannya kepada orang terdekatnya saja.

"Sirheo!" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Chanyeol memasang wajah malas yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mengambil nafas.

 _"I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad_

 _Buy all of the things I never had"_

Chanyeol mulai memaikan gitarnya mengikuti nada Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melempar senyum tipis.

 _"Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

 _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

 _Oh every time I close my eyes_

 _I see my name in shining lights_

 _A different city every night oh_

 _I swear the world better prepare_

 _For when Im a billionaire."_

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh, ia kagum dengan suara Kyungsoo yang merdu itu. "Aigoo, sebegitu inginnya kau menjadi kaya?" Chanyeol tertawa sembari menumpukan wajahnya diatas gitar yang ada dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga."

"Kau bernyanyi asal?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ketika bernyanyi, kau harus membayangkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang berhubungan dengan lagumu supaya kau menghayatinya. Begitupula dengan menggitar." Chanyeol memberikan gitarnya kepangkuan Kyungsoo. "Mau bernyanyi apa?"

"Nothing on you?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo keatas senar sesuai dengan kunci nada. "Lagu ini memakai kunci nada C. Dan ini adalah kunci nada C."

"Coba petik." Kyungsoo mulai memetik senarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika nada yang dihasilkan serupa dengan lagunya. "Aku bisa!"

"Coba nyanyikan." sikap Chanyeol sudah layaknya guru pembimbing, dengan sombongnya ia mengamati Kyungsoo sembari tidur menyamping menghadap Kyungsoo dan mencomot snacknya.

 _"If you like, the way, you look that much._

 _Oh, baby you should go and love yourself._

 _And if you think, that im still holding on._

 _Oh baby you should go and love your self."_

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan. Ia bangga bahwa muridnya itu cepat belajar. Dan juga ia kagum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang merdu itu. "Lumayan." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Ya ya ya rajanya menggitar."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau akan praktek lagu ini?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo kembali mencomot snack dihadapannya. Dahi Chanyeol mengeryit. "Lalu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Ini hanya mencoba. Aku akan menampilkan lagu berbeda nanti." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Percobaanmu sukses."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa? Akan kutunjukkan kuncinya." Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk menghadap Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang akan dinyanyikannya, Chanyeol menunjukkan kuncinya dan mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo diatas senar. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan belajar gitar bersama, menyanyi bersama, mengobrol banyak tentang musik dan banyak hal lainnya sampai larut malam. Sudah lama mereka tidak berduaan seperti ini. Jadi, malam ini malam mereka seperti kembali ke waktu dahulu, saling bercerita. Bahkan ketika stok cemilan Chanyeol habis, Kyungsoo mengambil cemilan di kulkas. Entah snack milik siapa itu.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkah anggun disepanjang koridor kampus. Satu tangannya menenteng sebuah Tas yang berisi Gitar milik Chanyeol. Hari ini, Ujian praktek dilaksanakan dan Kyungsoo merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa memainkan alat musik yang sangat dicintai kakaknya itu. Sekarang Kyungsoo paham mengapa kakaknya begitu mencintai Gitar, Memainkan Gitar memang menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Terlebih, sambil memainkannya kita juga bisa mencurahkan segala apa yang kita rasakan dalam lantunan lagu yang bagus untuk dimainkan dan dinyanyikan.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang aula dan mendapat lambaian tangan dari kedua temannya, Minseok dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Wah.. Kyung, kau akan bermain gitar? Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ya. Aku akan memainkannya, dan untuk bernyanyi sepertinya bisa walaupun tak terlalu fasih."

"Daebak. Aku tak sabar mendengar permainan musikmu Kyung."

"Baiklah. Kalian akan terpesona melihatku nanti. Eum.. Apa yang akan kalian tunjukkan?"

"Kami akan menari. Kau harus melihat penampilan kami juga Kyung."

"Tentu."

Kyungsoo melirik kesekelilingnya. Semua murid nampak sudah hadir tapi kemana Jongin?

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

'Sudah hampir masuk. Kemana dia?apa tidak masuk?' pikirnya.

"Min, Baek.."

"Ya Kyung?" Baekhyun dan Minseok menjawab berbarengan .

"Apa kalian melihat Jongin?" Minseok dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menggendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Wae Kyung?"

"Apa dia memang sering tidak masuk min?"

"Dia memang begitu. Jarang mengikuti pelajaran, gemar berkelahi, berandalan, dan murid yang sering mendapat hukuman."

"Apa sebegitu buruknya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan Jongin? Apa kau dekat dengannya?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya gugup.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Oh baguslah. Kusarankan jangan. Dia itu pemain wanita." Kyungsoo diam. Ia tidak lagi menanyakan apapun karena dosen pun sudah memasuki aula.

sudah memulai kelasnya para murid mengeluarkan seluruh bakat seni yang mereka miliki. Melupakan masalah Jongin sebentar, Kyungsoo tertarik melihat kedua temannya yang tengah mengcover salah satu dance dari penyanyi wanita asal korea yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. BoA - Only one.

Baekhyun dan Minseok bersorak gembira saat teman-teman mereka memberikan tepuk tangan meriah atas penampilan mereka. Kyungsoo pun ikut melakukannya.

"Wah.. Kalian hebat! Chukhae." Minseok dan Baekhyun yang telah menghampiri Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Terimakasih Kyung. Kuharap kau juga melakukannya dengan sempurna." Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Sekarang giliran Kim Jongin. Silahkan maju dan perlihatkan bakatmu."

Semua murid menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sekedar memastikan jika putra dari pemilik yayasan Kampus itu hadir. Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak datang Mrs."

'Dia memang tidak datang.' Kyungsoo bisa melihat Mrs. Yun menggelengkan kepala sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Yasudah. Tak apa. Jika kalian bertemu dengannya, tolong katakan agar dia tidak membolos pada jam ku minggu depan. Dan karena waktu yang sudah hampir habis, jadi untuk yang belum kalian bisa berlatih lagi sampai jadwalku minggu depan. Terakhir, Park Kyungsoo.. Silahkan maju dan tunjukkan bakatmu."

Kyungsoo diam. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan agar dirinya tidak mengambil langkah sedikitpun. Hatinya menolak untuk maju.

"Eum.. Mrs."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku tampil minggu depan. Aku sedikit lupa nada." Semoga bisa!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita tutup pelajaran hari ini. Selamat siang dan sampai berjumpa minggu depan."

Semua murid berhambur keluar ruang aula. Kyungsoo bersiap meninggalkan ruangan bersama Minseok dan juga Baekhyun. Namun, Kyungsoo memilih Berpisah dengan kedua temannya dengan alasan akan menunggu Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersama kami Kyung?"

"Hm. Aku ingin. Tapi mungkin lain kali. Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol Oppa dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Kyungie. Sampai jumpa besok." Minseok melambaikan tangannya diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan kedua temannya.

Kyungsoo merogoh tas kecilnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menekan tombol cepat nomor satu.

"Oppa."

Tak lama suara bass Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ya. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Sudah Oppa."

"Baiklah tunggu seb-"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Oppa?"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Tak apa kan? Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti."

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak menyahut ucapan adiknya. Kyungsoo tau, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah memberi izin pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya takut Kyungsoo terluka atau sesuatu buruk akan terjadi padanya. Jika sampai benar terjadi, Chanyeol akan sangat menyesal!

"Oppa?"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Suara dingin Chanyeol langsung menyapa telinga Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo takut.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Ti-tidak." oke! Kyungsoo gugup

"Yasudah hati-hati dijalan. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku."

"Hm.. Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Chanyeol mengizinkannya. Dan Kyungsoo akan pergi untuk mencari lelaki yang entah sejak kapan menyita perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah taman yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari SungaiHan. Kyungsoo pun tidak tau mengapa ia datang ketaman ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan setia menenteng Gitar milik Chanyeol yang sejak pagi ia bawa. Kyungsoo merapikan bagian belakang mini dressnya sebelum menempatkan bokongnya tepat di atas Kursi taman berwarna putih itu.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan matanya kedepan tepat kearah Beberapa orang seumurannya yang tengah jalan bersama 'mungkin' kekasih mereka.

Kyungsoo menempatkan dagunya pada gitar yang ia letakkan secara horizontal diatas pahanya.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar alunan musik yang begitu terdengar slow. Kyungsoo mendonggakkan kepalanya lalu menatap setiap orang yang melewatinya dengan berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan Orang, dimana suara musik itu berasal.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo pun bangkit untuk melihat ada apa disana. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sedikit cepat lalu berhasil melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berakhir menjadi penonton paling depan.

Disana, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan separuh wajah tertutup Topi berwarna hitam serta tubuh tegap proporsional yang dibalut kaos berwarna putih polos dan Juga sweater berwarna hitam. Jeans panjang serta kaki yang dibalut oleh sepatu kets itu terlihat begitu sangat modis. Tubuhnya meliuk - liuk lincah sesuai irama lagu yang begitu terlihat sangat keren.

Semua orang bersorak memberi apresiasi untuk penari 'misterius' itu. Setelah 3 menit berlalu, Mata Kyungsoo yang semula menyipit karena tersenyum berubah menjadi Mata yang membulat sempurna dengan mulut terkatup rapat kala lelaki itu membuka topinya dan mengarahkan pada setiap orang yang melihat tariannya.

Lelaki itupun sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa orang telah pergi. Tidak mau terlihat bodoh, Lelaki itu berjalan kearah dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender yang tengah duduk di Kursi taman dengan senyum terpancar di wajah masing-masing. Pria 'itu' berjongkok lalu memberikan uang hasil menarinya tadi pada kedua anak berpakaian kurang layak itu .

Sambil tersenyum, lelaki yang mereka anggap Malaikat itu langsung mengusak rambut hitam kedua adik kaka itu.

"Ini uang kalian. Ambilah."

"Apa? Tapi, Ini uang hasil dari Menari Oppa. Kenapa Oppa berikan pada kami?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tak apa. Aku melakukannya untuk kalian. Bawa uang ini dan pergilah untuk membeli obat agar ibumu lekas sembuh. Dan ini tambahan dari Oppa karena kalian begitu hebat." Lelaki itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan melambaikan tangan saat kedua bocah itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak berniat untuk menoleh, Lelaki itu malah memilih untuk segera menjauh sampai suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat lalu, Tersenyum dihadapan wajah Jongin lalu duduk tepat di hadapanya.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau bisa menari."

"Tidak terlalu baik tapi." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia memang Jongin. Lelaki yang sedang Kyungsoo cari.

Jongin duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditempati kedua anak tadi. Kyungsoo menyusul dan duduk disamping Jongin.

"Tapi kau menari dengan sangat baik tadi. Aku menyukainya." Jongin menoleh lalu tersenyum miring.

"Menyukai apa? Menyukai ku?" Mulut Kyungsoo terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, Oh! Jangan lupakan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Te-tentu saja bukan. Aku menyukai tarianmu, bukan dirimu!" Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu matanya menatap kearah gitar yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" Kyungsoo ikut menatap Gitarnya lalu kembali menatap Jongin dan mengangguk.

"Bisa. Tapi tidak terlalu baik." Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan begitupun Kyungsoo. Keduanya mendadak canggung dan tidak tau ingin mengucapkan apa.

"Eum.. Tadi, kenapa kau membolos?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak mood masuk kuliah."

"Kenapa begitu? Mrs. Yun tadi mencarimu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. 'Dasar manusia es!'

"Kau kenapa berada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu bodoh!" Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja."

Hening.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kedua kakinya yang tengah bergerak diatas rumput. Hingga, saat matanya melihat kaki Jongin mulai berdiri tegak, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Apa kau mau satu cup iced coffe? Ikutlah. Biar aku yang mentraktirmu." seakan mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, Kyungsoo Tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. Jongin tersenyum menatap tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu kekanakkan.

Tampan! Itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan setelah Jongin tersenyum padanya. Dan OH! Apa ini? Tangan kekar Jongin tengah mengusak rambutnya? Oke!Ini membuat Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak tahu diri.

Haruskah Kyungsoo memberi tau semua gadis yang menggilai Jongin bahwa dia baru saja melihat Pangeran mereka tersenyum dan barusan? Rambutnya baru saja diusak oleh pria tan ini.

 _'Aaaaaaa.. Kim Jongin! Hentikan sebelum aku mati berdiri karena detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat_!' Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap pria tan dihadapannya ini. Keduanya kini tengah berada di Coffe Shop yang terletak tak jauh dari Taman tadi. Mereka duduk tepat di meja pojok yang langsung menghadap keluar.

Kyungsoo tau sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak seburuk pemikiran teman-temannya. Jongin sangat ramah. Terlihat dari bagaimana pria ini mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Menggodanya dan menanyakan kehidupan Kyungsoo sebelumnya hingga dirinya bisa mendaftar di universitas yang sama dengan Jongin. Yaa, walaupun pria ini masih sedikit menyebalkan. Kalian hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih jauh untuk melihat keramahan pria ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan permainan gitarmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Boleh. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau harus janji akan melakukannya." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa harus?

"Tidak mau? Yasudah." Kyungsoo berpura-pura merajuk. Ia fokus pada ice coffenya.

"Ckk.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Minggu depan kau harus masuk dikelas dan tunjukkan bakat dancemu. Setelah itu kau bisa melihat aku memainkan gitar ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak janji." Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo kembali tertegun saat Jongin terkekeh pelan. 'Mengapa dia begitu misterius'

"Tapi aku juga ingin kau menuruti kemauanku jika aku menuruti perintahmu."

"A-apa?"

"Kau mau bersepedah denganku sabtu malam nanti?"

"Ye?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Benarkah pria ini mengajaknya pergi? Apa itu semacam kencan? Kalau 'ya', Kyungsoo akan sangat mau menerimananya.

'Yak!hentikan Kyungsoo. Itu berlebihan.' Runtuknya dalam hati

"Hei! Kenapa diam? Mau tidak?" Kyungsoo tersentak lalu tak lama mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus janji untuk masuk. Deal?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jongin tersenyum, dan kedua telapak tangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Deal!"

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

"Jongin."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar menyapa indra pendengaran Jongin. Keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Kyungsoo. Sejak pertemuan keduanya tadi siang ditaman dan dilanjutkan pergi ke Coffe shop, kini Jongin memilih mengantar Kyungsoo pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Obrolan singkat yang terjadi antara keduanya sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo tak canggung untuk mengobrol. Sudah Kyungsoo katakan. Jongin itu ramah!

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin tau kenapa kau jarang masuk kuliah, kenapa kau sering dihukum, dan kenapa kau jarang bersosialisasi di Kelas?" Jongin menoleh sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau mau tau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"Ya. Jika kau mau memberitahuku."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya sedikit merasa bosan dengan kehidupanku."

"Apa ada masalah? Kau mau bercerita?"

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis mungil ini begitu cerewet.

"Belum saatnya untuk aku bercerita. Bukankah kita baru saja saling mengenal?"

Walau terucap dengan lembut. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa karena Jongin tidak mau bercerita padanya. Tapi, ucapan pria itu ada benarnya juga. Mereka baru saling mengenal hari ini dan tidak baik untuk bercerita mengalami permasalahn pribadi sejauh itu.

"Ya. Kau benar. Memang kau tidak seharusnya bercerita. Kita baru saling mengenal." Jongin mengangguk

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Eum.. Tapi aku berterimakasih untuk hari ini. Terimakasih untuk traktiranmu juga. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku senang mengenalmu dan kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak? Aku senang mempunyai banyak teman."

"Tapi kau akan menyesal telah menganggapku sebagai temanmu." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Dalam pertemanan tidak ada kata penyesalan Jongin." Jongin memberi jeda sebentat sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit cepat menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau tentu belum tentu bagaimana kehidupanku. Hidupku cukup berantakan."

"Itu bukan masalah serius."

"Kau mengatakannya karena kau belum tau bagaimana aku."

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada Jongin. Ia sedikit tidak menyukai apa yang baru Jongin katakan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Seberantakan apapun kehidupanmu aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum, ia kembali mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Anggaplah demikian. Tapi jangan terkejut setelah kau mengetahui kehidupanku."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau ini gadis cerewet dan terlalu polos. Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap seseorang yang baru kau temui sebagai temanmu? Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Awalnya kupikir kau itu menyebalkan. Tapi, setelah bersamamu setengah hari ini. Kurasa kau tak seburuk apa yang aku fikirkan."

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Pada awalnya memang iya. Tapi kurasa kau pria yang baik."

"Kau ini benar-benar sotau." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Jongin gemas akan tingkah abstrak gadis itu.

"Itulah aku. Dan kau juga jangan pernah menyesal telah berteman dengan gadis cerewet dan juga sok tau sepertiku."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru dia lewati. Biasanya ia tidak akan seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal bahkan Jongin terkesan tak peduli. Tapi, bersama gadis cerewet bernama Kyungsoo ini, Jongin merasa bahwa ini bukan dirinya. Hanya gadis itu yang membuat Jongin luluh dan berani tertawa ataupun terkekeh atas perkataan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **\- U -**

 **.**

* * *

Haloooooo kembali dengan chapter yang panjang wkwk yg gakuat harap angkat ketek :v Dsini ga ada Hunsoo ya maafkeun bagi yg nunggu Hunsoo /pede/ :"v but chap ini kaisoo nya banyak uhowwwww :D

 **Hanimi :** duh si tim kreatif ikutan review ya gomawo ^^ suka kiss nya? Nantikan saja, chapter-chapter depan mungkin saja kiss scene lagi :v

 **angelsoo :** astaga, author kaporit nge review yehet gomawo kak udah review, panjang lagi duh terhura ^^ senangnya hatiku~ /tebar mawar/ Jongin cemburu ke Chanyeol dan Sehun? Hmm hmm bisa diatur ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ditunggu saja ya

 **Oh814 :** suka kiss nya juga? Cie wkwk everybody like kiss scene /?

 **RinaPcy769** : gomawo semangatnya my friend :v nantikan moment2 kaisoo selanjutnya :v

 **NopwillineKaiSoo** : wihhh banyak yg suka kiss nya ya wkwk iya sehun ketemu luhan hoho. Perang saudara? Nantikan kelanjutannya :v

 **alexa** : udah di next ya ^^

 **anon** : gomawo semangatnya ^^ cinta segitiga kaisoohun? Pantengin saja ceritanya ya :D dan di chapter ini permintaanmu terkabulkan wkwk

 **Sofia Magdalena :** cute? Siapa cute? Authornya? Wkwk makasih udah suka dan review ya ^^

 **indriichan :** so sweet kan? Andai aku diposisi Kyungsoo /digampar Kyungsoo/

 **dinadokyungsoo1** : terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^ sehun fall in love? With me :v jongin suka ga ya sama kyungsoo? Hmm nantikan kelanjutannya saja ya :

 **mocca** : makasih ya sudah menunggu dan review ^^ ini sudah di next :v

 **Yohanna Rika WPA :** haloooo sudah di next ya. Makasih loh kan jd terhura :"v

 **kim gongju** : makasih semangatnya ^^ tau ih main senggol senggol aja wkwk hunsoo moment chap depan ya insyaallah TT

 **Lovesoo :** mending cogan bule sama aku aja lah ya wkwk. Thanks for review kak ^^

Makasehhhhh ya buat reviewnya. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk menyemangati para author yang sedang butek mikirin sekolah /curcol/ jangan malu-malu buat review, ntar jonginnya aku ambil nih :v

See u in the next chapter guys ^^

* * *

Tdd

 **Anggur**


End file.
